One Last Chance
by Honoo no Doragon
Summary: Waiting. Crying. Moving on. A gunshot. A bestial cry. KakaIru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Kirei's Ramble: As you may have already been aware of, my sister, the creator of this account, has passed away in an unfortunate hit-and-run accident. This piece of fan fiction holds a very special place in her as well as my heart as it was the very first fan fiction that we had ever plotted together. Every idea was meticulously polished and refined to result in this. I thank all readers of her first fan fiction-- Seduction: A Kaiba Fanfic, for their support and compliments that had brought happy tears to her eyes when she had read through her first few reviews.

Lets bring an end to this solemn start.

t like summarizing my fanfics. I like to give absolutely no spoilers…heh…

Lets rejoice that this is a KakaIru fanfic…I've loved this pairing ever since I set eyes on both of them…they are just sooo made for each other! So, KakaIru fans…say Yippee!

Like I said…no spoilers…so don't badger me for sneak previews…I don't update regularly because of homework, projects and all other co-curricular activities. Yes, I am still in school! Who said teenagers don't know anything? If you want to contact me, my email will rigidly stick to my sister's: your information…this is set in Singapore…my homeland…my nation…where my heart belongs…very poetic, I know…quoting the gist of all National Day Songs…enough small talk, enjoy!

One Last Chance—Chapter 1: First Day At Delifrance!

ZZZ

ter's: your information…this is set in Singapore…my homeland…my nation…where my heart belongs…very poetic, I know…quoting the gist of all National Day Songs…enough small talk, enjoy!

One Last Chance—Chapter 1: First Day At Delifrance!

ZZZ

ZZZ

ZZ-Huh?

"Wake up Kakashi."

One set of bleary eyelids cracked open slightly to reveal dual-coloured eyes. One stormy grey, the other takes on a deep crimson hue. The owner of those unusual but-sexy-as-hell eyes shook his head groggily, ridding himself of the remnants of sleep before eyeing the positively cooing female supervisor in front of him.

"That's right Kakashi, no more time for your little afternoon naps, you have work to do." The supervisor literally sang the last several syllables as she reveled secretly under the silver-haired man's (annoyed) gaze.

Kakashi groaned a little but obliged anyway. His supervisor was most probably gonna force him to serve the customers up on the counter and he absolutely hated having to take orders over the counter, because of many 'complicated' reasons, he'd rather persuade some female colleague to fill in for him (which was a piece of cake for him, one sentence, a pout and a word later he's snoozing away).

"What do I have to do?" Kakashi hoped silently that it wouldn't be taking orders again.

Deirdre Lafever smiled in an overly-endearing way at this pouting silver-haired man in front of her. She loved everything about this man in front of her, from his silky silver hair…to his eyes that she could drown in quite happily…and to his lovely physique that she knew had attracted more than a few female customers around.

"Good boy, today you will have to teach the ropes to our newest employee. Just teach him all the aspects of what you do and I'm sure you two will get along fine. He's just outside, I'll take you to meet him and you can start." She turned after treating herself with a longer-than-normal glance at her employee.

Kakashi sighed in relief, he still had to go outside but still…teaching a new employee is far better than…that. At least the new colleague is a male.

Yawning slightly, he followed his superior out of the small staff pantry to the world outside. He frowned a little at the amount of chattering in the café (caused mostly by excited girls…heh…). Deirdre led the handsome-as-a-greek-god with absolutely mesmerizing grey and crimson irises to a corner where an unassuming chestnut-haired guy fidgeted quite uncomfortably among all the unfamiliar faces around him. Somehow, Kakashi noticed his presence immediately, his gentle aura surrounded him like some intoxicating puffs of gas. Sure, the man looked quite ordinary, yet he felt…like something not. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Kakashi, this is Umino Iruka. Iruka, this is Hatake Kakashi. Look after him well and no bullying of him like what you did with Jeremy." Deirdre laughed a little unnecessarily as she swept off with a glance cast behind her shoulder as she went to boss around some of the lazy bums skiving off during working hours.

An awkward moment of silence was shared among the two of them as they watched their employer take her leave of them.

"Um…" Kakashi mumbled something incoherent as he chewed his bottom lip awkwardly.

"H-Hai!" Iruka literally sprang into attention like some cadet being summoned by an extremely strict and tight-ass sergeant.

Kakashi sweat-dropped as he surveyed the slightly shorter man before him. Chestnut-colored hair tied up in a ponytail…eyes of a chocolate hue…a horizontal scar across the bridge of his straight nose that didn't really affect his simple beauty…a well-built torso…hmm…

"Uh…Hatake-san?" Iruka asked a little hesitantly, he found it a little disconcerting that his sempai would stare at him for such a long time without so much as a syllable exchanged between them. It wasn't that he hated it of course, he should count himself lucky that this good-looking (GOOD-LOOKING! THAT'S AN UNDERSTATMENT MAN!) guy is actually paying attention to him. Iruka found himself getting more and more mesmerized by Kakashi's dual-colored eyes, the blend of stormy grey and crimson pupils gazing at him really made it a little hard to keep himself in check.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Our silver-haired protagonist had finally snapped from his reverie. His cheeks flushed slightly pink as he realised that he had been staring at Iruka for more than a minute till just now.

He began to teach the newcomer the ropes, from cooking…to serving…cashing in money…and finally taking orders. Kakashi had purposely left that line the last as he wanted to teach Iruka that when there weren't many customers around, to minimize stress on him. Unfortunately, he only had his good looks to blame as even more people (mostly females) had turned up to eat (more like gaze dreamily at him) at the café.

"Do you want me to show you how to take a customer's order?" Kakashi offered warmly to Iruka in front of all the eager females who swooned at the sound of his deep alluring voice.

"Uh…ok." Iruka mumbled as he took in the sheer number of (female) customers waiting in line.

"Here, watch." Kakashi turned resignedly to the first person in queue.

"Good evening, may I take your order please?" He said with a smile on his already too-handsome-for-his-own-good face. The female customer literally collapsed in front of Iruka's eyes. Iruka sweat-dropped as he watched the swooning woman manage to stutter an order which was nearly a miracle in itself.

Next up was a group of overly-giggly girls. They wore extremely short mini-skirts and spaghetti tops in a seemingly desperate attempt to capture his attention. Their attempt backfired as Kakashi asked for their order without batting an eyelid.

He turned to Iruka as the skimpily dressed group of girls left the counter, disappointed in their botched attempt but still very content to receive a 'welcome customer' smile. He grinned at Iruka and advised him off handedly as he let another colleague take over, "Always smile when you work, no matter how crappy you're feeling."

Kakashi shook his magnificent head and smiled at Iruka again, "Wanna have dinner together? My treat." Iruka was about to protest when he cut him off with a finger pressed onto Iruka's soft pink lips. "Take it as a 'Welcome to your first day at Delifrance' dinner. No protesting when I foot the bill too."

Iruka sighed as he followed Kakashi after being let off from work. Well…first off, he's a really nice guy and he's cute. That's ok but he needs to spend more time with Kakashi in order for him to know him better. Well…here we go…

To Be Continued…

Kirei: Took me two days to finish this…stupid plot bunnies! If it wasn't for them I'd have finished and posted this sooner!

Kakashi: …why did you describe me to be so…so…so…

Kirei: Handsome: )

Kakashi: …

Iruka: Well…personally I found it quite alright…

Kakashi: Iruka you betrayer…

Iruka: Eep

Kirei: Don't worry Iruka, I'll protect you…with my keyboard keys! I can simply type Iruka bullying Kakashi! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Kakashi: Go to hell author…get off now! I wanna sleep!

Kirei: Ok…ok…readers…Kakashi's feeling a bit anti-social now…Oh yea, did you like the name that I took for Kakashi and Iruka's supervisor? Its taken from quite an important role from the movie Disney's The Kid…not that many people would actually be interested in the name's origin but…anyway! Review please! Flamers are so not very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirei Kitsune: Hi again…the second chapter came out much later than I expected…yawn…serious sleep-deprivation… tons of homework…projects…deadlines…exams…ARGH! Why won't those stupid plot bunnies pop at sometime when I'm free and slacking on my couch? Damn………Sorry readers…having to listen to my rambling and whining…

Kakashi: It's your fault for leaving everything to the last minute.

Iruka: Nod Nod

Kirei Kitsune: You two are really asking for it. I slogged endless hours plotting this and you are still so goddamn unappreciative!

Kakashi: Ok…ok…but it's still your fault.

Kirei Kitsune: Grumble I'll return to you in a moment. Readers! Enjoy!

Kirei advances menacingly on Kakashi and Iruka while rolling up her sleeves and cracking her knuckles

Iruka & Kakashi: Eep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, any similarities between this fanfiction and any other stories are purely coincidental. (That means all these are the results from the hapless pounding of my overworked brain.)

One Last Chance—Chapter 2: Have a Cup of Tea?

" Are you really sure about this?" Iruka asked for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yup."

"Very, very sure?"

"For heaven's sake Iruka, I am very sure about this and do stop repeating your question already!"

"Ok…"

They treaded their way through winding corridors…potted plants and shoe racks to finally stand before a mahogany door with an elaborate metal grille. Iruka fished out a bunch of keys and unlocked the doors with a soft click. He stepped inside and called out.

"I'm home."

Almost immediately a large golden yellow tornado of a kid whizzed out of the kitchen.

"Iruka-bro! You're h-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU WITH IRUKA-BRO!" The kid exclaimed loudly, pointing his index finger rather rudely at the tall man next to his 'Iruka-bro'.

Kakashi blinked confusedly at the loud obnoxious blond. Another figure sped out from the kitchen in a hurry.

"Naruto! That's no way to greet a guest! You baka!" The newcomer bonked the kid hard on the head.

"I-Itai! But tou-san-!" A retort was cut off by a swift poke in the ribs.

"Stop arguing now, Naruto…Arashi. This is my colleague, Hatake Kakashi." Iruka hastily managed to prevent another near destructive explosion that would've ripped the house apart between father and son.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi, this is my runt of a son, Naruto and my name's Arashi. Uzumaki Arashi." The blonde man just barely managed to form a complete sentence while being engaged in a wrestling match with his son, who hit him under his chin for that insult.

Kakashi sweat dropped as Iruka tried to separate the two currently busy blondes. After about five minutes of futile attempts, Iruka gave up and invited his silver-haired colleague to the much quieter kitchen instead.

"Were Arashi and Naruto always fighting all the time?" Kakashi queried as Iruka busied himself with the kettle.

"Well…" Iruka chuckled softly. "They do fight most of the time, big headache for me eh?"

"You're lucky…" The lean man fixed his dual-eyed gaze moodily on the lacquered wooden countertop.

Sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, Iruka looked up from the freshly-prepared cup of cup of coffee to fix his coffee-coloured eyes on Kakashi concernedly. Something was definitely up to get a reaction as such from him.

"Kakashi…" Iruka started but the words stuck in his throat.

"…nothing…"

Iruka decided to probe further. "There must be something that's on your mind…you can always tell me you know."

"It's nothing, no need to worry about me." The silver-haired man shook himself out of his reverie to grin good-naturedly at the Iruka.

"Well…ok. Here." Iruka set down the steaming cup of tea in front of Kakashi. He figured he won't ask any further and just wait till he is willing to tell him by himself someday.

"Thanks. By the way, how's you're first day at work?"

"Not much. I spent the whole day learning the ropes from you remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Kakashi slapped a hand lightly against his forehead.

Iruka rolled his eyes. This man really was a little forgetful sometimes. He sipped some of the tea from his own cup.

Kakashi chuckled a little and took a cautious swallow, mindful of the heat. His eyes drooped. After the first sip he practically inhaled the rest of it. (Kirei: I was thinking how one would react if he drank quality tea, especially if it was made by Iruka…heh, heh, heh…readers can suggest some good phrases and such to improve this part ok? I'd love to hear from you.)

Iruka smiled in amusement at Kakashi's soft sighs of pleasure as he took one swallow after another.

"Good?" The chestnut-haired man asked. It was quite unusual to get such a reaction out of a simple cup of tea.

Kakashi mumbled something incoherent that Iruka assumed as agreement to his query. As Kakashi lived alone, he usually made tea with teabags, for convenience's sake. In comparison, Iruka's brew was heaven on earth.

"Is it Oolong tea?"

"Nope."

"Then?"

"It's _Japanese_ tea…have you forgotten how Japanese tea tastes like already?" Iruka smirked slightly.

"I've long forgotten how it tastes like. I've been living here for several years already and all the so-called _Japanese tea_ I've ever drunk were bogus products. So I gave up and went to try Chinese tea."

"No wonder…"

"Mmm…"

Glancing over to the silver-haired man, Iruka felt a surge of warmth for him. When, Kakashi's eyes opened up to look back at him, he would feel his heartbeat double. And when he smiled at him with such happiness, he would find it difficult to breathe.

Kakashi really is pretty attractive, he thought. (Kirei: Woot! Woot! Woot! Kakashi: Shut up! Kirei: …)

It was this thought more than anything that made him follow his impulse to lift his hand and reach over to caress his colleague's face gently.

Kakashi basked in the happy joy of drinking the best tea he had ever tasted. Oh, the taste! Smell! Texture! It was pure bliss. As he moaned happily, something registered that his face was being caressed. Reflex action born from all those months of evading seductive female customers made him jerk his head away from whatever that was stroking his cheek. It was only half-a-second later then he realised that Iruka had been the culprit. His dual-colored eyes widened in shock and a pink tinge crept over his visage.

Iruka retracted his hand and muttered a hurried apology. He too had a deep red blush splashed over his cheeks. An awkward moment of silence fell between them.

"I think I should head back home now." Kakashi downed the rest of the tea and set the ceramic cup on the counter

"Ok." Iruka stood up to get the keys. Kakashi trailed several steps behind.

"Oh, are you leaving already?" Arashi poked his head through the doorframe. "Naruto, say bye bye to Iruka's friend."

The hyper blonde fixed one eye at Kakashi, pouted and mumbled, "Goodbye." He added silently under his breath, "And don't come back ever again."

Kakashi sweat-dropped for the second time that evening as Arashi cuffed his son around the neck and gave him a power noogie.

"Well, bye then…and thanks for the tea." Kakashi headed out the front door and waved Iruka goodbye. Iruka nodded and smiled in return.

Iruka shut the door slowly and fell into deep thought. Arashi gazed at the brunette, normally he would be clearing up the used crockery and cleaning up their apartment a bit, all the time smiling cheerfully and humming at some times even. But now…

"Iruka." Arashi called softly.

The former jumped about a foot into the air. "Y-yes?"

"Sit down."

"Um." Iruka obeyed quietly.

Arashi waited for a little longer before speaking again. "Do you like him?"

The effect of such a simple sentence was simply astonishing. Iruka's face turned beet red, his eyes widened, his hands balled into fists and his whole body tensed. Arashi was alarmed by such a reaction that he sat up immediately and said, "Don't get so worked up! Calm down! Calm. Down."

Iruka's muscles relaxed slightly. Arashi breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want this conversation to end with Iruka suffering a stroke or anything.

The brunette managed to stutter, "W-why do you say that?"

"Because I just know. I could sense it from the start, love has this feeling you know."

Iruka remained silent, slowly processing Arashi's words. If any of these information proved that his feelings…

"Look here Iruka, a human's life is terribly short, it might just disappear in a blink of an eye. Just appreciate him, he is a good guy." Arashi smiled warmly.

Iruka leveled his gaze hesitatingly to meet the blonde's eye, maybe he's right…maybe I should just accept it…but what if…

"If Kakashi ever breaks your heart or do anything along those lines, I will maim him." Arashi chuckled. "Sleep early Iruka, you have work tomorrow. Good night." With that the blonde got up, dusted his rump and retreated to the bedrooms.

Iruka sighed, Arashi always had a way to calm him down, no matter how frazzled his nerves were. Maybe I should at least try…oh well. He stood up to get this house cleaned, Naruto no baka! Why can't he behave and stop trashing the house every other day!

Kakashi gazed out of the bus window, not taking in a single bit of the melting pot of greenery and highways speeding past. His brain had backtracked to that day's past event, he mulled deeply over it. (Kirei: Readers, you should know what it is better than me, at least your memory is better than mine…Cry)

He remembered the light touch of warm calloused fingertips stroking his cheek, softly…caressing………ARGH! What was he thinking about? He was not gonna have those kind of feelings for another guy again! Not after what happened to Obito………

To Be Continued…

Kirei Kitsune: Aaah…finally…my beauty sleep…here I come…Grabs a pillow and buries face into it…Snooze… snooze…

Sorry readers, poor Iruka and Kakashi are recuperating in the hospital so they won't be able to make their appearance today. They regret this deeply and simply begs you to file a lawsuit against Kirei for near-manslaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirei Kitsune: Moshi moshi! Hi again everyone! I know I'm in the middle of my exams but this plot bunny just won't leave me alone! So I decided to just obey that nagging part of the grey matter housed in my skull and T-Y-P-E! Normally I would panic and rave about the exams but lucky me, the important ones were long past and gone…now for the minor exams!

Kakashi: Just shrivel up and crawl under some rock Kirei. (Still fuming over last chapter's brawl)

Iruka: Kakashi…no…

Kirei Kitsune: Hmph! Who the hell do you think you are and who on this planet would listen to you anyway? ('Cept maybe Iruka and sometimes Team 7.)

Kakashi: Excuse me! I am the Copy Ninja Kakashi, jounin and ex-ANBU squad member of Konohagakure and you! A puny writer who only drinks half-a-gallon of concentrated coffee everyday to keep your pathetic brain awake, dare rebuke me!

Iruka: (Shrinks slowly away from an irate Kakashi) Umm…calm down people?

Kirei Kitsune: (Eyes narrowed and a cruel glint in her eye) How. Do. You. Want. To. Die. Kakashi.

Kakashi: Uh oh…(sweat drops)

Iruka: No…don't hit me…I didn't do anything…(Cause due to trauma from last chapter)

Kirei Kitsune: (Smiles sweetly at Iruka) Don't worry Iruka, I won't hit you. You were a good boy…now its THIS so-called THE Copy Ninja Kakashi, JOUNIN and ex-ANBU squad MEMBER of Konohagakure that I want to hit. (Cracks just-healed knuckles and advances with a wide smile on her lips.)

Kakashi: Help…somebody? Anybody?

(Agonized screams and yells heard in the background, along with maniacal laughter that should never have been made by a human.)

Iruka: Um…since Kirei-sama is busy, please take note that this is an original fanfic planned all by Kirei-sama herself. Plus, she does not own Naruto. Thank you and…(Glances behind him) well…read on please. I have to go get my cast sawed off…sigh…Kakashi's gonna need a booking in a hospital…no…make it a morgue…

One Last Chance—Chapter 3: An Invitation

Kakashi sat behind the kitchen counter, silently thinking through what he was going to do. He heaved a sigh of frustration and ruffled his spiky silver locks as his mind raced over a zillion thoughts. Suddenly…

"Ohayo gozaimasu." A soft voice reverberated through the air, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts and causing him to snap his head up so fast that one next to him could've sworn that he or she had heard his neck crack in that one smooth motion. Kakashi soothed his protesting neck and turned his head to survey the newcomer in the kitchen.

He was still the same as he had left him last night. Same hairdo, same eyes, same scar…(Kirei: Readers, you know the rest.)

The person under Kakashi's intense scrutiny sensed the attention given so copiously. He turned his head slightly to find the culprit.

His brown eyes locked with a set of blue-gray and vivid red orbs. He shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze.

Kakashi sensed the man's uncomfortable ness and quickly dropped his line of vision. He didn't want to pressure him in any way…not before he got to know him better anyway…he planned to do it tonight.

Iruka's heart twinged slightly with pain when he saw the object of his (slowly-growing) affections, avert his gaze to stare at the saucepan. (Kirei: Why the saucepan? Cos that was right in front of him! Aww…he's embarrassed…he's cute when he's like this…)

The atmosphere in the kitchen seemed to pulsate with a raw tenseness between the two. Luckily, there was work for them to do.

"Kakashi! Iruka! You're needed up front! Get moving! The customers are coming!" Supervisor Deirdre had to choose this moment to poke her head inside the kitchen. Well, none of the two were gonna complain. In served as a timely reprieve from their awkwardness as they both hurried to the front.

(Kirei: I'm bored so lets watch them serve the first two customers! Well…it sorta pulls this chapter longer though. That's what you readers want ain't it? Hail to the almighty readers! m(..)m )

The first early bird was a stately businesswoman with the don't-even-think-about-messing-with-me airs around her. She ordered a cappuccino and sandwiches before heading to one of the corner tables with the morning papers tucked under one arm (Not without at least sneaking one glance at Kakashi. Tsk, tsk.)

The wonders love can do. Like…making girls get up really early to meet the love of their life?

Next up is a (super well endowed) young woman in a (super tight) tank top and a (super short) mini skirt cat walked up to Kakashi (super slinkily) with a (super sexy) smile. She literally purred out her order in a way that would have had most of the male population running for tissues to dam their bleeding nose. Iruka came close to being one of them though. Kakashi, however, took her order as if she were just another customer, completely unperturbed that she was literally twisting on the spot to show off her well-defined curves in a futile effort to make Kakashi nosebleed.

"Here's your order, $11.95 cents please." Kakashi pushed her ordered food towards her. That made her stop in the middle of doing a lingerie model's pose (Kirei: Children, let your imaginations be free!). She handed a fifty dollar note to Kakashi's expectant palm and the latter processed the total amount plus Good Service Tax (GST). The silver-haired man handed the receipt and the change. As he passed the money and thin piece of paper to the despondent woman, the brief touch of his fingers against the skin of her palm made her perk up in renewed confidence again. As she cat walked (super slinkily) to the closest table available, she kept sending backward glances in Kakashi's direction, who offhandedly sent a wink that made her swoon 'gyah'ing. Passers-by carried the babbling woman with hearts for eyes to a corner by herself, only after a brief brawl with twenty men who wanted to carry this (super well endowed) young woman. Iruka however, just gaped disbelievingly at his colleague.

This continued in the same tune for the rest of the morning, next paragraph calls for a brief summarization of their experiences in the afternoon till evening time!

At around three in the afternoon, the small café began to get quite crowded. I don't need to tell you why…but I'll tell you anyway. Reason number one! It's lunchtime and all the female workers ranging from cleaners to high-powered affluent CEOs of some company thronged the café for…well…it's obvious. Reason Number 2! It's coincidentally one hour after dismissal time for secondary students (13 years old to 17 years old) and its no wonder the giggly, hormone-crazed girls gathered in packs to loiter outside the café, squealing whenever they could see Kakashi or when the latter looked over to find out what the hell was going on. Students from Junior Colleges, Polytechnics and Universities also flocked over, initially fueled by an interest in what their gal-pals told them about a utterly gorgeous young man and immediately turned to stalkers the minute they saw him. They have been visiting this café ever since.

The general behavior of the cooing female population was that they always blocked the way (Kirei: Due to the aftershock of locking eyes with Kakashi, snigger, snigger) of people who have finished their lunch and have to return back to their office. This usually resulted in the mall security guards to clear the still-living-love-crazed women, muttering all the time annoyedly about the women's instincts to congregate and causing severe traffic jams when in love.

It was about then when a very frustrated Supervisor Deirdre decided to change their shifts and the duo were replaced by another two colleagues in an attempt to control the number of women squeezing like sardines into the already over-crammed deli. It worked well, five minutes after Kakashi and Iruka were replaced the crowd began to dwindle rapidly, much to the security guards' relief.

They worked in the kitchen, helping out with the cooking. It was until eight in the night when they finally wrapped up for the day.

Kakashi slumped over a chair, head thrown backwards in exhaustion. He didn't think that today had so much to do! Well, it's all over and there's only one more thing left to do. He looked around for Iruka, scanning his surroundings quickly…and found him.

The brunette was drying off after splashing his face with water in an attempt to keep his drooping eyelids open. Kakashi openly gawked at Iruka. The delicious sheen on Iruka's skin created by the water, combined with his half-closed eyelids, made Kakashi swallow hard. Well…this was something new, he thought. He quickly cleaned himself up before gritting his teeth and approached Iruka.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked tentatively.

Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard himself being addressed by the owner of the (sexy) dual colored eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Um…" Kakashi chewed on his bottom lip a little. "Do you wanna come over to my house tonight?"

Iruka's eyes widened. He'd wanted so much to hear those words coming from this silver-haired god's mouth! This was his chance to get to know him better! "I'd love to."

Kakashi's heart leapt. Yes! Step one of Mission: Get To Know Iruka Better was a success! (Kirei: Picture an Inner Kakashi jumping and whooping in joy if you will…heh…)

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, lets go."

The two of them walked serenely to the parking lots under the mall, unknown to them, a pair of irate eyes were watching them…

To Be Continued…

Kirei Kitsune: Sasuke's gonna make an appearance soon! Yippee! Watch out for him in the next chapter people! By the way Iruka, how's the repainting doing?

Iruka: I had to repaint the whole room…took five coats of paint too…(Flinches)

Kirei Kitsune: Didn't think that the Copy Ninja Kakashi would have so much blood in his arteries…must be for the oxygen transfer to his overlarge head…oh well…time to study for my exams…

Iruka: (Shudders at the memory of the…well…you can fill in the blank) Happy studying Kirei-sama…(Spots note lying on the newly-bought coffee table) erm…a note from Kirei-sama to the latest reviewer…she can't remember your name cos she's suffering from short term memory…she asks you to kindly check if you've had anything hot before you read her fanfic or have had something warm and fuzzy cuddled up against you…I think she meant to say that she does not want to believe that her lousy piece of unplanned work would make anyone feel warm and fuzzy…

Kirei Kitsune: (Pops back in with a textbook) Oh yea, readers, if you want anything to happen in this fic, dump them in a review and I will try to add them in this piece of unplanned work. Please and thank you…and thanks Iruka, for reading out my note…what was I going to do again?

Iruka: (Sweat drops) You were going to study for your exams…

Kirei Kitsune: Oh. Right. Thanks. See ya next chapter people!

Iruka: I told you she has short term memory…

(Meanwhile Kakashi is in the Intensive Care Unit, silently plotting his revenge against the one and only Kirei Kitsune who had managed to maim him twice and (maybe) counting.)


	4. Chapter 4

Kirei Kitsune: Yo! G'day people! I got my exam results back! And…praise the gods! I passed every exam! YES! (Starts prancing about the study)

Iruka: Kirei-sama, please calm down…I'm trying to get some housework done…

Kirei Kitsune: Okay, (Plops back down in front of the computer) by the way Iruka, when's Kakashi getting discharged?

Iruka: Umm…the doctors said it would be today…

Kirei Kitsune: That's good, his hospitalization bills were burning a hole in my pocket. Got his room all tidied up?

Iruka: Yeah…

Kirei Kitsune: That's good…(Starts typing like a maniac on the computer keyboard)

Iruka: Sigh…I hope Kakashi's decided to sign some sort of peace treaty with Kirei-sama…or he's really gonna earn another title to his list as 'Thee Patiente Who Always Gets Into Thy Hospitale In Comatose Conditione'…

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, ever, EVER, own Naruto.

One Last Chance—Chapter 4: One Fun Trip

"Whew! Finally!" Kakashi plopped onto one of the chairs that littered the small deli.

"You don't say…" Iruka collapsed onto a chair next to the silver-haired man. The day had ended with a customer who had waged a verbal war with the cashier over something so trivial as 'too little olives in my sub'. Kakashi, Iruka and many others had been hauled in as the rescue squad. They only managed to pacify the irate man by offering him a complimentary cappuccino the next time he visits.

"Hey Iruka, are you free on Sunday?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?" Iruka asked with his face on the table, utterly exhausted from having to play politician with a stubborn-as-a-bull customer.

"I'm thinking of bringing you, Naruto and Arashi out…what say you?"

"That's nice…where to?"

"You'll know when you get there, I'll be bringing a friend of mine too…he's of Naruto's age and I think Naruto will be thrilled to have a friend…"

"That would be nice…Naruto's a nice kid…but he's literally friendless…it would be nice for him to make friends with your friend…"

"Oh? Why's Naruto friendless?" Kakashi looked over, interested.

"Put a sock in it 'cos I'm not telling. It's a secret." Iruka growled, always peeved when anyone asks.

"Fine…Mr. Grumpy…I'll meet you at Pasir Ris Station at Sunday, nine in the morning, complaints?"

"None."

"'Kay…see you then."

----------Sunday, 11 AM----------

"Great, he's the one who asked us out and now he turns out late! Where the hell is he?" An annoyed Iruka grumbled as he checked his wristwatch for the umpteenth time.

Arashi chuckled a little as he struggled to keep a fighting Naruto from running all over the place.

"Dad, lemme go!" Naruto twisted in Arashi's iron-fisted grip. He just wanted to go over and check out that comics shop! Why wouldn't his stubborn, old, stupid idiot of a dad let him go! (Kirei: Sorry Arashi/Yondaime fans… P)

"No! And will you stop moving already!" Arashi was getting seriously pissed off by his son's stubbornness.

Kakashi had to choose this moment to arrive and jogged over.

"Yo! Hey sorry I'm late, I had to help this old lady who stays near my house to carry her groceries." Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face.

"Okay…where-" Iruka was really going to forgive Kakashi for being two hours late when…

"Liar." A calm, collected and cool voice interrupted Iruka. The brunette turned, surprised and a little offended, to spot the extremely rude…scratch that, extremely good-looking boy with jet black hair, eyes the colour of a starless midnight, pale rose-coloured lips that were currently turned down in a frown, pale skin that contrasted starkly with his hair and a damned good figure to boot.

The raven haired boy snorted lightly and flipped an errant bang hanging over his face back to its respective location. "Kakashi didn't help some old grandma with her groceries, he just overslept."

Iruka blinked at the newcomer ,bewildered, whereas Kakashi bent his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose in sheer exasperation… well…he had expected him to tell the truth anyway…

"Uhh…sorry Iruka…umm…er…this is…um…the friend of mine I told you about on Friday…uh…his name is Sasuke." Kakashi managed to mumble his introduction of the raven boy meekly while facing an Iruka with his eyes covered in shadows.

Iruka sighed and breathed in sharply before his face returned to normal. "Hello Sasuke, how are you?" He smiled at said person very nicely.

Yours truly stared at Iruka for the longest time, before finally uttering a, "…fine…".

Kakashi sighed. This was just so typical of him. Trust that accursed Mr. Social to set a 'keep-the-hell-away-from-me' impression on whoever that has the misfortune of meeting him. (Kirei: Sorry Sasuke fans…honestly I had to beat myself up for writing an insult against the great Sasuke-sama…m(- -)m…but its just solely for the sake of Kakashi's thoughts that I wrote those few words…do forgive me…k?)

"Well…shall we get going then?" Kakashi veered the subject away to the trip ahead of them.

Iruka: 'Kay.

Naruto: Yeah! Where are we going! Huh! Iruka-bro! Where are we going!

Arashi: Okay…(And on Naruto's totally unnecessary outburst) shut up Naruto! And wipe those chocolate stains off your mouth!

Sasuke: …tsk…

Kakashi sighed again, this was going to be one helluva trip to pull off with such a motley crew on board…

----------At the destination (Singaporeans should know where they are already) ----------

"…a chalet?" Iruka queried suspiciously at his colleague with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not going to stay in a chalet of course…heh, heh…I just booked it for anyone to rest in if they get too tired…there's a two theme parks in this facility…we can go check them out…and afterwards we'll have a barbeque in the evening…" Kakashi worried his bottom lip nervously, "Um…objections?"

"None at all. Naruto, put down your backpack and freshen up. Kakashi? Do you mind playing guide for us?" Arashi chirped happily. This looked like a fun day!

"No I don't, which one do you want to go first? The water theme park? Or the other one called…wait a minute…" Kakashi fished around in his duffle and picked out a pamphlet (Kirei: I never know the difference between a flyer and a pamphlet…anyone care to enlighten me?). "Ah, the 'Escape Theme Park'. So? What do you say?"

"Sounds fun…hang on a minute…lemme get Naruto cleaned up first…" Iruka literally dunked poor Naruto's face in the water running from the tap. The latter sputtered from the sudden 'attack' and flayed his limbs frantically in an attempt to escape from the wrath of Iruka-bro. This caused droplets of water to splatter all over the small bathroom. Finally, after several minutes of wrestling, a sopping wet Naruto stomped sulkily back into the living room, distributing the water trickling off his face unevenly across the bedspread…floor…table…carpet…stairs…you know the rest.

The largely silent and seemingly nonexistent one Uchiha Sasuke watched the loud, obnoxious, boisterous albeit big-eyed, cute blond start a verbal exchange with his dad, honestly, the words exchanged daily between those two wound be sufficient to qualify as a university thesis.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Um…d'you wanna go now?"

Arashi crashed Naruto's head to the ground in one good sock to the skull and looked up, Iruka glanced up from drying himself off a damp towel but Sasuke gaze didn't budge one centimeter, not counting the fact that he's currently observing Naruto lying out-cold on the ground.

The first to speak up was none other than Iruka, "Sure thing."

To Be Continued…

Kirei Kitsune: Welcome back Kakashi!

Kakashi: H-h-hi K-k-kirei-san…(Struggling to keep a smile plastered on his face)

Iruka: Kakashi…you alright?

Kakashi: I-I'm fine…(Thinks: I expect an Oscar after all this acting…)

Kirei Kitsune: Oh well…glad we aren't fighting anymore eh? Now where is that book of mine…(Turns her back to the two)

Kakashi: (Thinks) Here's my chance!

(Kakashi throws ten shuriken in Kirei's direction)

Kirei Kitsune: What the…! (Ducks out of the way)

Iruka: Kakashi! What are you…

Kirei Kitsune: So this is how you wanna fight huh? Fine then! I, Kirei Kitsune, shall oblige you! (Draws shuriken and kunai from nowhere)

Kakashi: Let's duel!

(After note: This is gonna be a long fight…I'm currently typing this while listening to 'READY STEADY GO' by L'arc en Ciel…the song's great! Got me on a boogie while listening to it! Listen to it now! Oh yeah…it's the opening song of Fullmetal Alchemist…or rather…Hagane no Renkinjutsushi…Edward's soooooooo cute!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kirei: For some reason, all the spaces I add in Microsoft Word always end up disappearing. So, now I'd rather write my rambling in bold rather than let you readers suffer through deciphering strings and paragraphs of words which seem like a code but isn't really one. Aw…ain't I so nice…**

**Kakashi: (Pretends to throw up into his coffee cup) Blech…**

**Kirei: I SAW that Kakashi…you want another fight, huh? (Reaches in waist pouch for kunai)**

**Kakashi: Hell, yeah! (Also reaches in waist pouch for kunai)**

**Kirei & Kakashi: Hey! Where'd my kunai go! AND MY SHURIKEN!**

**-----Downstairs, Public Garbage Centre-----**

**Iruka: (Tosses a large brown package into a festering pile of rotten food and garbage)**

**-----Upstairs, Living room-----**

**Kirei: (Grumble) We'll postpone the fight till we both get our weaponry back. (Flops onto the navy-blue couch)**

**Kakashi: Fine. Weren't you gonna apologize to the readers for taking so long?**

**Kirei: Shut up. Sorry folks, hit a writer's block.**

**Kakashi: Liar.**

**Kirei: SHUT UP. Actually I was lazing on my bed, but I swear I was planning on writing the story ok? I've got the main storyline down pat, but I just need some fillers to spice this up, ideas folks? Gimme what you want to happen in this story and I'll weave it into this fanfic if possible. Enough said, read on guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**One Last Chance—Chapter 5: A Bond of Friendship is Born! …Or is it Rivalry…?**

"Three adult tickets and two child tickets please."

The girl behind the counter blushed furiously and fingered her collar, her neck suddenly felt hot and highly sensitive. "T-t-that would be s-sixty-six dollars and f-fifty cents p-please." She rang up the register, change in hand, and nervously slid them through the small opening cut into the glass panel separating her from the absolutely gorgeous blond **(Kirei: Ha! Gotcha! Bet a good lot of you guys thought it was Kakashi!)** in front of her. "Thank you." Arashi took the change plus tickets from the near-fainting female, checked them to make sure they correspond and left. Much to the female employee's disappointment.

"You're slow dad!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, causing a brunet standing next to him to wince slightly and glare at the blond annoyedly.

"You're slow too, it took us nearly an hour just to drag you away from the food court just now!" Arashi shot back without a moment's hesitation.

"Well, that's because I was-" Naruto's retort was swiftly cut off, courtesy of the extremely annoyed brunet next to him.

"Shut up usura tonkachi, you're so loud that people would be able to hear you even from a mile away."

Naruto immediately saw red at Sasuke's remark.

"What did you say you stuck up asshole!"

"I said you're too loud…usura tonkachi…" The brunet's normally stoic features gave way to an infuriating smirk.

"Grrrr…….." Naruto's eyes were practically blazing with fire. The word 'WAR' flashed on and off in his head, he launched into one of his daily squabbles, only the other party was someone he'd only known for a couple hours instead of his dad.

----------Three hours later, at 4 pm----------

Iruka sipped his coke while watching Naruto drag Sasuke around by the arm, it was unbelievable that they actually managed to end all that bickering with each other an hour after they started. It was even more unbelievable when Naruto stuck to Sasuke for the past two hours, trying out all the rides and even retrying some of them. Kakashi dozed next to him in that little booth, pleasantly woozy after much exercise/play and an early dinner.

"…Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"How is Sasuke related to you?"

"…would you believe me…regardless of anything I said?" Kakashi sounded a little amused at Iruka's question.

Iruka blinked owlishly at Kakashi's completely unexpected reply. "Well, that depends."

"Well then," Kakashi cleared his throat for added effect. "Sasuke's an orphan."

Iruka stared. "You haven't answered my question."

"All I know is that he's an orphan and I met him in a course two years ago at Japan, he migrated here a month ago and coincidentally, he moved in right next to me." The silver-haired man summarized very briefly and concisely.

"Ok…" Iruka raised an eyebrow. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen, same age as Naruto."

"I see…" Iruka looked out of the glass panels to spot Naruto and Sasuke sopping wet, probably after a ride on Wet And Wild, in which you board a boat-like vehicle for two and it steadily transports you to the very climax of the ride, a six-storey tall steep drop, after which water awaits you at the bottom of the rail and you get splashed and soaked to the bone. The expressions on both their faces however, were worlds apart. Naruto was laughing and grinning whereas Sasuke had an expression utterly unreadable, which was comic in itself, seeing as he's soaked from the tips of his rooster tail to the ends of his toes.

Upon nearing Iruka and Kakashi's booth, Naruto picked up the towels on the table and tossed one to Sasuke, who deftly caught it in mid-air with his left hand and promptly started drying himself off.

"So, Naruto…how was the ride?" Kakashi asked curiously, it's not everyday when you see Mr. Social all wet after a ride in the amusement park with a friend, the 'amusement park' and 'friend' part is definitely a first.

"It was great! I got Sasuke to yell for once when going down that ride! And that look on his face after he got soaked, that was priceless!" The blond was currently laughing his ass off at Sasuke with Kakashi chuckling along with him.

Sasuke shot Naruto a half-hearted glare, "Shut up usura tonkachi, I was just surprised! What about you? You were screaming when we went down that slope!"

"Erm…I was just as surprised as you were!" Naruto gritted his teeth together as Iruka and Kakashi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Arashi approached them curiously, he'd just come back from the washroom.

"Nothing!" Naruto ground out at his father, all the while glaring daggers at Sasuke's back.

Arashi looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, and back to Naruto again. "I see it's got something to do with that Wet And Wild ride, right?"

"Correct." Iruka grinned.

"Knew it." The older blond rolled his eyes, "They always bicker over stuff like this."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Meaning you're a petty brat that doesn't even look like you're sixteen, judging by your behavior, Naruto."

"I am NOT a petty brat!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"You are a brat."

"I am NOT a brat!"

Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke watched on as Arashi and Naruto's bickering intensified. The raven-haired teen snorted lightly before getting up. Iruka noticed.

"Where're you going?"

"Food."

"You have enough money?"

"Mm." Having said so, Sasuke headed off to the counter idly.

Naruto paused a moment at the mention of the word 'food' to shout, "Hey Sasuke! Get me a Big Mac! Thanks, I'll pay you back!" And promptly returned to bicker with his father with renewed gusto.

The teen narrowed his eyes in annoyance at being ordered around by some runty, loud-mouthed, obnoxious blond on steroids. He whisked away to the counter without a word. Minutes later, he returned with a tray laden with two Big Macs, one six-piece nugget box, two fries, one regular coke and one large coke…plus a pack of swooning females trailing after his footsteps, literally worshipping the very ground he walks on. He set the tray nonchalantly on the table, and finally noticed the horde of women standing a discreet distance behind him. He glanced briefly at the horde, and ignored them.

Meanwhile, Naruto had finally ended his bicker session with Arashi, with the score of Arashi: 2, Naruto: 1, and was pouting at his 'defeat'. The moment Sasuke arrived with the food tray, he brightened up considerably. "Thanks!" The blond grinned and sank his teeth into a Big Mac, bit off a huge chunk and started chewing noisily, much to Iruka, Kakashi, Arashi and Sasuke's disgust.

"Let's get you a change of clothes Sasuke, before you catch a cold." Iruka piped up.

"'Kay." Sasuke grimaced at his damp clothing.

"Quit eating now Naruto, we can eat that at the chalet." Kakashi got up and stretched languidly.

"Fine." A disgruntled Naruto shoved the uneaten food into a couple takeaway bags, but stubbornly held onto the half-eaten burger.

----------Five minutes later----------

"Sorry Sasuke, that was the best I could get under such short notice…and quit glaring at me!"

"Nngh…" Sasuke shot Kakashi another poisonous glare, and tugged on his 'clothes', they were really quite tight even on his slim frame, it seemed as if he was wearing a black leotard with a rather big collar instead of a black T-shirt and shorts. Curse that perverted man, he should've known better than let Kakashi buy spare clothes for him. That man always made sure to buy the smallest size of any piece of clothing he bought for him.

"Well…don't mind it so much…at least its better than nothing right?" Iruka chuckled amusedly, earning him a classic Uchiha glare from the raven-haired teen.

Naruto said nothing. He just stared, never had he seen such a perfect body! His fixated attention on Sasuke triggered some sixth sense in the latter that made the brunet turn and scowl at him, "What're you looking at usura tonkachi?" Naruto flushed, "Nothing." And averted his gaze immediately.

Kakashi noticed the interaction between the two sixteen-year-olds and grinned evilly. Arashi noticed Kakashi's odd expression.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Kakashi shot Arashi a happy grin.

Oh what fun this shall be.

**To Be Continued…**

**----------**

**Kirei & Kakashi: Iruka…where are our kunai and shuriken…**

**Iruka: Um…in the garbage centre…?**

**Kirei & Kakashi: WHAT! WHY!**

**Iruka: Well, you see…I have recently calculated and summed up the total cost of all the repairs and repainting we had to do because of the ruckus you two kick up due to fights…(Taps on a calculator) and the total comes up to this(Holds up calculator for Kirei and Kakashi to see).**

**(Both Kirei and Kakashi's eyes widen to the size of teacup saucers and their jaws both drop to the ground.)**

**Kirei: N-n-no more fights…that's it…**

**Kakashi: A-a-agreed…man…that's one heck of a sum of money…**

**Kirei: Glad we both agree for once…**

**(Note to reviewers: I've recently broken my record of one review per chapter…its three reviews per chapter now…can you all readers please help me shatter that record? (Hint, hint) Oh, and to the flamers out there, if you really feel the urge to type me a flame, do tone it down a little so that it only causes my hair to get singed slightly and not me running around the room with my head on fire.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kirei: Jingle bells…jingle bells…jingle all the way…oh what fun it is to ride- **

**Sasuke: Shut the freak up already!**

**Kirei: Awww…come on Suke-chan…can't you catch at least a bit of the Christmas spirit? It's almost Christmas! Or are you Ebenezer Scrooge's reincarnation or something?**

**Sasuke: -Twitch-**

**Naruto: And I'm gonna get lots of presents! AW RIGHT! (Does a victory dance around the room) **

**Kakashi: Aha! I smell a confession about to be confessed! So Sasuke, do you love Naruto? Hmmm?**

**Iruka: Kakashi…quit teasing the poor boy…**

**Kakashi: I'm not stopping until I get a proper answer out of him! So there! Nyah!**

**Sasuke: -Twitch- -Twitch-**

**Kirei: (Senses impending doom approaching) Kakashi? Shut up. Iruka? Good try but it ain't working. Naruto? Don't worry about Sasuke. He loves you.**

**Naruto: (Perks up considerably) Really?**

**Kirei: Yes…oh shit…**

**Sasuke: (Face aflame) How dare you…Kakashi…Kirei…(Cracks knuckles)**

**Kakashi: Eep.**

**Kirei: A minute ple3ENaruto: (Perks up considerably) Really?**

**Kirei: Yes…oh shit…**

**Sasuke: (Face aflame) How dare you…Kakashi…Kirei…(Cracks knuckles)**

**Kakashi: Eep.**

**Kirei: A minute please? I have one last drabble for the readers…Enjoy this extra long chapter for the Christmas holiday-yaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!**

**(Sounds of screams, yells, moans, punches, kicks and groaning are heard in the background)**

**----------Kitchen----------**

**Arashi: (Looks up from slicing celery) Is there a fight in there?**

**Kirei: (Crawling into kitchen all bloodied) Medic…**

**Arashi: (Sweatdrops) Ah, I should've known…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I borrow it's character's for this story.**

**One Last Chance—Chapter 6: Merry Christmas!**

"Hi there!" Kakashi grinned at Iruka.

"Glad to see Sasuke agreed to sleep over this Christmas Eve, come in." Iruka unlocked the metal grille and swung it open to admit the both of them.

"I did NOT agree to sleep over! Kakashi blackmailed me into it!" A fuming Sasuke growled out, obviously pissed off at the silver-eyed man behind him as he stomped irritatedly into the interior of Iruka's home.

"Kakashi blackmailed you to join in…?" Iruka repeated slowly, slightly surprised at his colleague's exposed 'sinful' deed.

"Ah ha hah ha hah ha…no harm done, so everything's ok!" Kakashi chuckled as he promptly followed the 'Blackmailed One' into the flat.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Iruka locked the grille and shut the wooden door.

"Ah! Kakashi, Sasuke! Just got here?"

"Yup, how's the brat Arashi?" Kakashi replied happily.

"Still as talkative, bratty and rebellious as ever." Arashi joked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I HEARD THAT DAD!" The blond ball of energy yelled from his room.

All three grown-ups (Count them) laughed out loud, the moody raven-haired teen in the living room just maintained his stonier-than-granite silence.

"So…" Arashi quit laughing to speak to Sasuke. "D'you want me to help you move your pack in?"

"No, where do I sleep?"

"In Naruto's room."

"Hn." Having said so, Sasuke picked up his duffle and slung it casually over his shoulder.

"Where?"

"First door on your left in that corridor."

"Thanks."

The teen walked over to the door mentioned above, twisted the doorknob and pushed.

----------Inside----------

Naruto was playing Halo 2 on his Xbox when he heard the door hinges creak, meaning somebody was letting himself/herself in without knocking first. The mahogany door swung open…to reveal Sasuke, who was leaning his weight slightly on one foot in a way that set his body on a certain angle. The silky outlines of his svelte body were displayed sensually—almost provocatively. Uchiha Sasuke was a beautifully built teenager and—what was the more dangerous about it was—he knew just how to use his body to impose this already potent fact, whether consciously or not.

Our stunned little blond couldn't help but notice this too, as he gaped at Sasuke in the doorway.

Sasuke, noticed too, that Naruto was looking at him rather oddly. Nevertheless, he shook it off and smirked in greeting, "Yo, usura tonkachi."

Naruto closed his mouth and just managed to spit out a come back for the insult thrown at him. "I am not an idiot! Teme!"

Sasuke found the corners of his lips twitching as he tossed his duffle onto Naruto's bed. He closed the door behind him and seated himself next to Naruto, "What're you playing?"

Naruto looked bemusedly at the teen who was currently seated next to him for a moment before answering warily, "Halo 2."

"I see."

Weird. This was waaaaaaay too weird. Our blue-eyed blond tore his eyes off the gorgeous **(Naruto: Kirei I'm gonna kill you! Kirei: Eek, I'm so scared)** sexy **(Naruto: Kirei! I'm really gonna kill you! Kirei: Ooh…I'm so scared)** teen sitting next to him and refocused on the TV screen.

Five minutes of silence pass…as Sasuke watched Naruto play intently…then the blond starts to complain.

"Not again! Why do I always keep dying in this level!" A frustrated Naruto wailed as his character died…again. Sasuke snorted amusedly.

"That's because you're doing it all wrong idiot, give it here. I'll show you how it's done." The onyx-eyed teenager picked up the controller Naruto had previously discarded in a fit of anger and restarted the game. Naruto watched intently as Sasuke shot down monster after monster…

----------Couple hours later----------

"Man…I still can't get over how you finished that level in just ten minutes…" Naruto grumbled as he reclined in one of the extremely comfortable dining table chairs.

Sasuke smirked. "That's because you're _stupid_. Any decent gamer would've figured out how to complete that level you were stuck in."

Red licked the edges of the blond's vision as he ground his teeth in pit bull-like anger at Sasuke's insult. Alright! War starts n-

"Turkey coming through!" Came Iruka's warning yell as he heaved an enormous roasted turkey to the dining table. Its heavenly aroma wafted everywhere, including up Naruto's nose, which effectively halted him from starting another verbal war with Sasuke.

A few minutes later, the dining table was groaning under dishes and dishes of Iruka, Arashi and Kakashi's cooking. **(Kirei: Surprise, surprise…they can cook)** Naruto was currently creating a wet puddle on the floor from all his excessive salivating and even Sasuke looked faintly impressed by the amount of food heaped onto the table. A large, fat, roast turkey, a mountain of roast and boiled potatoes, a couple platters piled with big, fat chipolatas, a tureen of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce, bowls of Christmas pudding, plates heaped with turkey sandwiches, crumpets and trifle, to top it all off Iruka had also baked an enormous Christmas log cake. There were also chilled eggnog and orange juice pitchers within easy reach for everyone.

The adults settled around the table to eat after admiring and snapping a few photos of their culinary skills, Naruto was more than eager to dig in right now, seeing the amount of work his parotid, submaxillary and sublingual glands were pitting in to create that sheer amount of saliva currently dripping off the table and onto the floor. Iruka smiled knowingly at the pleading look Naruto was giving him, "Let's dig in."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto immediately attacked the luscious food in front of him, wolfing down chunks of turkey, potatoes and other bits of food that I would not bother to mention here for it would take up too much time.

Sasuke snorted amusedly and chewed a bit of roast turkey.

The three adults dug in too, after dodging bits of turkey flying in their direction from Naruto's relentless food rampage.

----------9:30pm, living room----------

"Urgh…I'm so stuffed…" Naruto groaned, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he hogged a large area of the couch.

"Serves you right for being such a pig at dinner." Sasuke teased beside him. He was full, yes, but not so bloated to the extent of fearing the digestive organ to explode at even the slightest touch.

"Yep, serves you right." Arashi piped up from the settee next to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Damn you two…ganging up on me…" Naruto grumbled, sending the both of them a weak glare from where he was.

Both Arashi and Sasuke chuckled lightly at his comment, Naruto asked his father, "Where's Iruka-bro and Kakashi?"

"Oh, they're both in the kitchen washing the dishes from our little feast and cleaning up the kitchen." Arashi said absentmindedly as he picked up the television remote and switched on the TV. "Lets see…anything good on TV?"

"Just surf through the channels…there must be something…" Sasuke mumbled, feeling slightly saner than usual as he watched the flickering images playing on the screen of that mechanical contraption.

"Hm…kay…"

----------In the kitchen----------

Iruka dunked gravy-slicked plates into a tub of dishwater, scrubbed them with a sponge soaked with liquid soap and rinsed the suds off. It was monotonous, yes, but after rinsing the soapsuds off he handed them to Kakashi, who wiped them dry with a cloth before setting them down in neat piles beside him. For him, nothing beats standing next to the object of your affections, even if he isn't aware of your love for him.

**(Kirei: Time for some fluff, Kukukuku…I'm sure you readers out there are starved for these bits eh?)**

"Here's the last of them." Iruka handed the last washed plate to Kakashi.

"Right." Dish-wiper Kakashi ran the damp cloth over the surface of the crockery several times before setting it down onto the pile of plates beside him. "I'll go put these away." "Right."

Iruka poured away the dirty dishwater and cleaned the sink a little while Kakashi put the crockery away. Having finished with his task, Kakashi turned to offer to help Iruka a little. As he stepped behind the brunet to offer his help, Iruka had to choose that moment to step into a small, slippery patch of water and slipped.

Iruka's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent cry as his body lost its equilibrium and toppled backwards. He clamped his eyes shut as he braced for impact against the hard floor…

"Oof!"

…

……

………

…huh…?

……

…

Instead of landing on the cold, hard floor…he landed on something extremely warm…soft…and…that…is…is…is… _breathing_!

"Kakashi!" Iruka quickly got off said person, face burning and adrenalin rushing through his veins and through his now hammering heart. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Kakashi coughed several times before answering, "I-I'm ok…just…ahem…a little winded…" His palm pressed over his heaving chest in an attempt to stabilize his current erratic breathing pattern.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief, and kicked himself inwardly, why the heck did he slip on that measly puddle of dishwater! Stupid liquid! He could've injured Kakashi! Kakashi could've broken his leg! Or his back! Or-

"Iruka? Kakashi? Everything ok in there? I heard a loud thump coming from the kitchen…" Arashi's concerned voice floated from the living room.

"Everything's fine! Iruka just slipped accidentally." Kakashi reassured the older blond outside.

"Good! Cos it's time to turn in…"

"WHAT!" Came the protest courtesy of Naruto. "But I'm not sleepy yet! Can't we watch TV for a bit more?"

"No, it's ten already. Bedtime."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase…"

"No."

"It's late idiot, we can watch tomorrow." Came Sasuke's agreement to Arashi's proposal.

"But Sasuke…" Naruto whined piteously, hoping that Sasuke would side with him.

"No………usura tonkachi."

"Meanie!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunet and stomped off back to his room.

"Thanks Sasuke." Arashi chuckled good-naturedly as he switched off the telly.

"You're welcome." Sasuke got up too and headed back into Naruto's room, where he received a pillow in his face immediately after he opened the door, raucous laughter followed the pillow-in-the-face incident and then sounds of a scuffle in the room erupted as soon as a distinctly ruffled Sasuke closed the door.

Kakashi popped his head out from the kitchen, "Arashi? Are there any spare futons I can use?"

"It's in Iruka's room, you can ask Iruka to help you later."

"Thanks. Iruka! Time for bed!"

"Coming…" The brunet emerged from the bathroom, "My room's this way…night Arashi."

"Yes sir! Night Arashi!" Kakashi bounded after Iruka.

"Ah…everyone seems so happy…good night everyone…" The older blond was about to enter his own room when…

"Arashi? Are there any spare futons I can use?" A rather disheveled-looking Sasuke poked his head out of Naruto's bedroom door, panting ever so slightly.

"Ah…Kakashi's using it…you'll have to sleep in Naruto's bed. Good night!" Arashi closed his door, leaving a rather shocked Sasuke with his head poking out of Naruto's door.

_Shit_. Sasuke closed the door silently. _What freaking timing that idiot has!_

"What'd dad say?" Naruto asked from the bed.

"He said the extra futon was used by Kakashi, so I have to sleep in your bed." Sasuke muttered darkly, currently cursing the silver-haired man for his absolutely brilliant timing.

Naruto face faulted, "Say WHAT! NO WAY I'M SLEEPING WITH YOU!"

Sasuke winced, "Keep your voice down! It's not like I want to either!"

"I DON"T CARE!" The hysterical blond yelled, face aflame as he waved his arms like a windmill. "I'm NOT SLEEPING NEXT TO-NEXT TO…NEXT TO YOU!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Sasuke shouted at the panicking blond in a futile attempt to shut him up, the blond's screechy panic attacks were grinding on his nerves, hard.

"THE ROOF CAN CAVE IN FOR ALL I CARE! YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING WITH ME!"

"Nngh!" Sasuke was on the verge of pulling all his hair out in utter exasperation. Ok, calm down and think…_think Sasuke, think!_ Ok…option number one…punch him out…but Arashi would murder me…option number two…try to reason with him to shut up…as if he can hear him with all the screeching he's doing…option number three…ack! Bad thoughts! _Bad_ thoughts! Oh well…if it can shut him up…

The brunet went with option number three.

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I CAN SLEEP WITH ANYTHING BUT I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH Y- mmphf!" Naruto's tirade was abruptly cut off as Sasuke covered his mouth with his. The blond's eyes widened, formerly wildly flailing arms now hung by his side, limp, as his brain slowly shut down, narrowing the world around him to just him, Sasuke, and _that_ mouth.

_Soft……………Satiny……………Warm……………Minty……………Mmmm……………_

……

………

…………

…_Hey_…………

…_Oy, dobe_………

…_Wake up already!_…

…………………………

"NARUTO! WAKE THE FREAKING HELL UP!" Sasuke's yell effectively summoned the blond back from dreamland. Naruto jerked involuntarily, the placid expression plastered over his face changing to surprised puzzlement.

"W-wha-? Wha-happene-" It took that split second for the grey matter inside Naruto's thick skull to register that he had been _kissed_! By Ice Bastard nonetheless! "Y-yo-you-" Naruto raised a trembling finger to point accusingly at the perplexed Uchiha. "YOU KISSED ME!"

Sasuke shrugged, "It was the only way I could get you to shut up, usura tonkachi." Topping it off with a classic Uchiha smirk, which sent Naruto over the edge.

"YOU PERVERT!"

----------Arashi's bedroom----------

Arashi sat on his bed with the lights off and smiled knowingly, "Well! It seems that they _are_ having fun! Good night everyone!" Saying so, he snuggled under the covers and went to sleep.

**----------START Author's drabble ----------**

**Kirei: Ah! Naruto's acting all girly! Sasuke seme, Naruto uke? What d'you think readers? (Snigger)**

**Naruto: (Furiously blushing) Shut up and get on with the story!**

**Kirei: (Rolls eyes) Alright, alright! Hold yer hormones! I'm typing!**

**Naruto: KIREI!**

**----------END Author's drabble----------**

It's twelve midnight and the duo has finally settled in for some close-eye. Here's a question: One single-person bed, two people sleeping on it with one of them suffering from a certain paranoia of touching the other, how do they sleep? Here's the answer: They sleep right on the very edges of the bed, one leg and arm hanging off the edge. That's how Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were currently positioned, and I trust everyone knows who's the one with the paranoia, hm? Position's are as follows as seen from the headboard: Naruto's nearer to the only window in the room, on the right and Sasuke's closer to the door, on the left. We good? We good.

On Sasuke's side: Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip, his left cheek still stained red and stinging slightly from where that idiotic blond had slapped him in sheer embarrassment. Stupid, idiotic, dumb, crazy, easily-embarrassed…… _cute _…blond? Oh my gawd! What the hell was he thinking right now! The troubled brunet ran a hand over his hair, feeling the silky strands run through his fingers. Sighing audibly, he turned to his right and rested on his back. He rested his left arm over his eyes, hiding his obsidian irises from sight, and sighed again, "I'm acting so stupid…" He glanced in Naruto's direction. The moonlight filtered in from a small parting in the curtains, casting a ray of light that illuminated the soft, slumbering features of one Uzumaki Naruto. It cast a halo around him, making him seem like an angel…with golden hair that seemed to challenge the sun itself, under the moonlight however…the vibrant gold had toned down till it almost took on the hue of transparent gold.

He smiled.

After eight long years…

A true, genuine smile.

The gentle, happy smile that radiated happiness like an innocent, carefree child.

He had forgotten how to smile, only smirked in contempt.

And this blond here…

This particularly _annoying_ yet…so…so…

_Angelic_…blond…

That had wormed its way through his thick, impenetrable, icy exterior to reach his heart.

Lit a fire within it, soothed his suffering soul…

At that moment, Sasuke discovered that this _obnoxious_ blond, had just become someone of utmost importance…

One that he would protect with his life…

One that he would do anything to make him smile…

One that he could……love……

Sasuke smirked.

_Aniki! I will not do as you say!_

_For I have finally…found my precious person!_

----------Christmas Day----------

"Aah…what a refreshing night of sleep!" Arashi stretched with a huge yawn, he checked the alarm clock next to him. "Hmm…ten-thirty…time to wake the rest up then!" He put on a robe and stepped out into the hallway.

"Let's see…who shall I wake up first…" Arashi looked to his left, his right, and then his left again. **(Note: Naruto and Iruka's rooms are exactly opposite each other)** "Eee…eenie meenie miney mo…Iruka's room first!" He turned left, turned the polished, bronze doorknob, and poked his blond, spiky head inside.

"Iruka…Kakashi…time to wake up…" He called into the darkened room, hearing no response, he walked over to the curtains and yanked them open, allowing a blast of blindingly bright sunlight to fill the room, much to the two sleeping figure's chagrin.

"Zzz…Zzz…nngh…hey! Who opened the curtains!" Came Kakashi's extremely annoyed and sleepy yell.

"Unh…Arashi…? What time…?" Iruka asked drowsily.

"Ten-thirty. Wake up guys, I'm gonna go wake Naruto and Sasuke now." Arashi closed the door with a click and promptly headed for Naruto's room.

"Naruto…Sasuke…time to wa-" Arashi's words died in his throat as he gazed, wide-eyed, at the sight before him. Naruto's right arm and leg were draped over Sasuke's lithe frame, his head rested on the raven haired boy's chest, all this while snoring rather loudly, much to Arashi's amusement. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his right arm hugging Naruto, with a small, serene smile on his lips. Arashi scratched his head. _Looks like they can bond really well! Ha, Kakashi owes me fifty bucks!_

The older blond treaded his way carefully past messy piles of books, old soda cans and potato chip bags to prod Naruto awake.

"Naruto, wake up."

No response. He poked harder and raised his voice a little higher.

"Naruto, wake up!"

Still no response. He decided to play a trick on his snoring son.

"Naruto, there's ramen for breakfast."

The response was immediate. Cerulean eyes wrenched themselves open and he sat bolt upright, unceremoniously jerking Sasuke awake. He lat out a battle cry of "RAMEN!" before springing off the bed and speeding off to the kitchen, fully awake.

A certain surprised Uchiha blinked his eyes confusedly while still shaking off the remnants of sleep. _What the hell just happened?_

Arashi chuckled. _This always works._ "Good morning Sasuke!" He chirped happily to the brunet.

"Morning." Sasuke had just managed to gather himself together, enough to respond to a morning greeting.

"Just clean up and get to the tree," Arashi smiled, "It's time to open the presents!"

"Er…ok…."

----------Five minutes later----------

"You liar!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his father, "There wasn't any ramen at the table!"

"We're gonna open our presents first, then I'll make miso ramen for you." Arashi effectively pacified his irate son.

"Then let's hurry up already! I'm hungry!" Naruto sprang impatiently to the Christmas tree in a corner of the living room. The tree was decorated lavishly with Christmas lights, baubles, sparkly streamers and little piles of fake, powdery snow on its branches and around its trunk. Piles of presents clustered around the tree, all in different sizes.

"Awright! I'm opening my presents first!" Naruto tackled his small pile of wrapped packages. "Hmm…thanks for the jacket Iruka-bro! I've wanted that for ages! …a ramen takeout catalogue…?" Naruto stared disbelievingly at the grinning silver-haired man. The word 'cheapskate' sailed through the other's minds as they braced themselves for an explosion, instead…

"Thanks! Now I'll be able to order ramen whenever I want to!" Naruto glomped Kakashi happily and resumed to unwrapping his other presents, much to Iruka, Arashi and Sasuke's amazement.

"Hey dad! What's this?" Naruto held up an orange, soft fox plushie, which was totally normal except for the fact that the fox had nine tails.

"It's called Kyuubi no Kitsune, cute eh?"

"Yup! Sure is!" Naruto hugged the plushie tightly, placed it fondly beside him and unwrapped his last present. "…a Halo 2 guide book…? Hey Sasuke! Are you implying that I'm lousy at Halo 2!"

The Uchiha smirked superiorly, "Yes, I am……usura tonkachi."

"You-!" Naruto lunged at the raven-haired teen, starting a furious wrestling match.

The three grown ups sweat dropped at the two wrestling kids. "Iruka, your turn."

"Right." Iruka started on the smallest package of his pile. "A dolphin paperweight, thanks Naruto!"

"No. Prob!" Came the muffled reply from the squirming mass of fighting fists.

"…a tube of…lube…? Kakashi……" Iruka glared at Kakashi, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh ha hah ha hah…I meant it as a joke…" Iruka huffed, a huge blush evident on his cheeks, "Well it ain't funny!" He unwrapped another of his presents. "A book on dolphins…thanks Arashi." "My pleasure!" Came Arashi's happy reply. "And lastly…a dolphin plushie…? Boy, I keep getting dolphin-related stuff! Thanks Sasuke."

"Mmphf!" Sasuke's reply was muffled by Naruto twisting his head in a rather painful looking headlock.

"My turn!" Kakashi rolled up his overly-long sleeves. "T-t-this is…the _second book of Icha Icha Paradise_! Thank you so much Naruto!" Kakashi thanked Naruto while all teary-eyed and hugging the book as if it were his newborn baby. "And…the _third book of Icha Icha Paradise_! Thank you Sasuke!" He received two muffled replies from the still fighting duo. "Japanese green tea? Whoa, Iruka, I didn't think you'd remember that I liked Japanese tea!" Iruka grinned. "Bet you didn't expect that!" Kakashi grinned back. "I didn't! …a book on the history of scarecrows…? Ha hah ha…Arashi…ha hah ha…"

"My turn now!" Arashi opened the first package on the very top of the small pile. "Thanks for the Mont blanc fountain pen Iruka! Nice pair of socks Kakashi…thanks a lot." Kakashi let out a small laugh sheepishly. "Thanks for the Christmas hat Naruto…and…thanks for the silver-studded choker, Sasuke, very nice."

"N-no problem…" Sasuke replied breathlessly, the two of them had finally called it a truce and were currently recuperating from the wrestle match earlier.

"Your turn Sasuke."

"Ah…ok…" He turned to the last three untouched packages sitting by the tree, and started to unwrap them. "…thanks for the wristcuff and pendant Arashi…" "No problem." Arashi chirped. "…Kakashi, haven't I told you not to buy me any more clothes?" Sasuke held up the black tee, also referring to the jeans and jacket still left untouched inside the packaging.

"But you look so good in them…" Kakashi wheedled, much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

"I'll accept them this time but no more clothes! Do you understand me?" Sasuke stuffed the t-shirt back into the box and set it aside. "Naruto…? Ha. Hah. Ha. Oh so very funny…" The sarcastic brunet held up Naruto's present for him: A pewter frame of twigs and leaves woven together, in which nestled a picture of he and Naruto at the Wet and Wild ride at Escape theme park a few weeks back.

In the picture Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in this hollowed out 'log' which was headed right down the slope. The picture was snapped in the perfect moment when they were just hitting the water, the spray coming up about the two. The funny thing was from the contrast in their expressions, Sasuke had an expression of surprise with an element of fear thrown in, while Naruto had his arms thrown up into the air in happy abandonment.

The adults took one look at the picture, and laughed out loud, much to Sasuke's further embarrassment. Naruto grinned wickedly at Sasuke, who had a pink tinge on his pale cheeks.

"I have lots more embarrassing pictures, including one with you totally drenched from head-to-toe."

"Why you…" Sasuke ground his teeth together and was about to start another wrestle match when Arashi popped a question, "Sasuke, which school are you enrolling in?"

"Konoha High."

"Konoha High! Which class?"

"Same class as Naruto, I saw his timetable on his desk."

"Wow, have you bought your books?"

"Iruka's buying them for me as a Christmas present."

"Oh ok…Iruka, are you gonna buy them later?"

"Yup."

"Why don't we have our breakfast there? Saves us the clean-up duty eh?" Kakashi suggested earnestly.

"Ok."

----------At the mall, book store----------

"We'll get the books, you just hang around the mall with Naruto. We'll contact you two later via cellphone, ok?"

"Fine…"

"Ok Iruka-bro!"

Sasuke looked around uninterestedly, there seems to be nothing much around here to see! How boring.

"Hey Sasuke! Where d'you wanna go?"

"Nowhere in particular."

Naruto scratched his head, "How about we just walk around?"

"Sounds good."

They walked past shops, shops, and more shops, not really looking at anywhere in particular…Naruto had been here tons of times and there were nothing new to check out, Sasuke is just plain bored and found this mall just as interesting as growing cabbages.

"Naruto!"

Naruto immediately turned around to locate the source of the voice. "Ino! What're you doing here?"

"Just looking around." Ino replied huffily, "Say…who's that guy next to you?"

"Oh! His name is Sasuke, he's a friend of mine." Naruto answered her query happily. "So what can I do for you?"

"Oh…nothing much…now outta the way." Ino shoved Naruto aside and immediately clung onto Sasuke's arm. "Hi Sasuke! My name's Ino Yamanaka!" She cooed at him, batting her eyelashes in what seemed like in a seductive way to her.

Sasuke looked at the clingy girl on his arm, and immediately yanked his imprisoned limb out of her grasp. "Let's go Naruto." He muttered quickly to the blond, wanting to be anywhere but near that blonde girl who made disgusted him greatly.

"Where?" Naruto ran after him, confused at Sasuke's sudden willingness to move.

"Anywhere but near that girl!"

**To Be Continued…**

**----------**

**Kirei: Argh! Finally! (Stretches)**

**Sasuke: Took you long enough.**

**Naruto: (Slurping on a bowl of miso ramen) You took three days man! A new record!**

**Kirei: Shut it you two.**

**(Note to reviewers: I know this is a terribly long chapter but do try to press that little button over there and give me your comment on this ok? And a round of applause to Uzumaki Liliana who have just become the first reviewer who has reviewed more than once! Hurray! Oh, and to flamers, tone down your flames a little so that I'll only get singe marks on the tips of my hair and not running around the room with my whole head on fire.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kirei: Er…sorry for the delay…school had started about half a month ago and I was bogged down with homework, projects, deadlines and tests…**

**Sasuke: Tch, it was your fault for putting off everything to the last minute.**

**Naruto: Yeah! You could've finished them faster!**

**Kirei: Hey! Didn't we have this conversation before!**

**Kakashi: We did.**

**Iruka: Oh yeah…**

**Sasuke: Well, I wasn't there so it's not my fault.**

**Naruto: I second that.**

**Kirei: Ok…fine…on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: It may be a waste for me to own Naruto, as I'm not capable of cooking up such wonderful characters or storylines. Therefore, I do NOT own Naruto.**

**One Last Chance—Chapter 7: Stampede at School**

Sasuke ran his hand over the silky locks of his hair, freeing it of non-existent tangles. He glanced at the full-length mirror that stood at attention before him. Remembering an unpleasant memory concerning that particular mirror, he frowned. Kakashi had gotten it for him a couple days back, insisting that a _pretty_ boy like him should take good care of his appearance.

Like he cared even the teensiest bit about his appearance. It doesn't make any difference even if he turned up with a I-just-got-out-of-bed look anyway, girls would still fawn all over him, claiming that this look makes him look a thousand times sexier.

He sighed. He'd almost half-regretted that he chose Konoha High over twenty-seven other schools jostling and pushing each other outta the way for him to enroll into their school. Not only did he have to put up with hormone-crazed girls fawning over him, he still has to survive a particular loud-mouthed blond's yelling and horsing around.

"Hey Sasuke! You ready yet?" Kakashi yelled from the corridor.

"Coming." The brunet looked himself over in the mirror for the last time before grabbing his book bag and unlocked the front door.

"Geez, what were you doing in there? Admiring yourself in the mirror?" Kakashi teased Sasuke, earning a glare sent over the latter's shoulder.

"I was not." Sasuke retorted, obviously miffed at the very thought of…_shudder_

"Yeah, yeah Ice Prince, now hurry up. I've gotta send you to Konoha High in ten minutes or Iruka'll murder me." Kakashi unlocked his car's door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname the silver-haired man called him, and slid elegantly into the car.

----------15 minutes later, Konoha High----------

"You're late Kakashi!" Iruka ground out.

Said man chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Eh he heh he, sorry Iruka."

Iruka sighed, Kakashi just never seems to actually be punctual for once.

"Hey Sasuke! You nervous? Bet you are! Ha hah ha hah!" Naruto exploded suddenly beside Iruka.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He? _Nervous!_ Not in a million years! "Usura tonkachi."

(Picture: Volcano erupting on Naruto's head.) "Say what! Why you-"

"Naruto!" Iruka's timely interruption prevented further bloodshed. "Aren't you supposed to bring Sasuke up to your classroom? Get going!"

"Okay." Naruto meekly replied, tongue in cheek. He motioned with his index finger at Sasuke, who stared in utter surprise at Iruka for being able to tame Naruto, to follow him. "Bye Iruka-bro! See ya later Kakashi!" He waved, energy back.

Sasuke raised an arm, and jogged to keep up with Naruto's pace.

"Ha…time for work Kakashi…and what's up with that look?" Iruka cocked his head to one side at his colleague, who was gazing at Naruto and Sasuke's backs with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Hmm…huh? Oh nothing!"

"Hmm…" Iruka appraised Kakashi suspiciously. Something was definitely up, but he decided he'd let it slide for now. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late for work."

"Ok, ok…hop on."

----------Inside Konoha High----------

"Hey Ichigo, look at that black-haired boy."

"Ooh…he's so cute! Think he's a transfer?"

"Probably. I've never seen him before."

"Oooh…hope he's in our class!"

Sasuke walked alongside Naruto, taking in his new surroundings as well as other irrelevant comments and conversations. The loudmouth marched down the corridor, waving and yelling at anyone he knew. Finally, he stopped and flung the classroom slide door open with a bang.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" The blond shouted over the classroom. A brunet with a hairstyle that made him look like some sorta pineapple head turned, and grinned widely upon perceiving Naruto bounding over. Sasuke followed discreetly behind, attracting the immediate attention of most of the female population present.

"Hey! Long time no see! Everything good?"

"Excellent! Oh! This is Sasuke! New transfer student!" Naruto bubbled, pointing very obviously at the disgruntled brunet behind him.

"Oh, hey nice to meet ya, my name's Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." Said person held out his hand in greeting. Sasuke shook his hand shortly before pulling away. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _Real quiet person ain't he?_

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Lemme do the introducing!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's fore arm and wheeled him around to face a particular group of people. "See that guy with the long black hair and white eyes? That's Neji. The girl next to him is Ten Ten, had a crush on him for quite a while now…see the one with the fuzzy eyebrows? That's Lee, he likes Sakura, which is over…there." Naruto pointed to a currently staring at Sasuke girl, with long pink-coloured hair, who squealed loudly when the raven teen gave her the once-over. Naruto sweat dropped and Sasuke cringed.

"Er…continue…Neji has a cousin, name's Hinata. She's right behind Lee, beside her is Kiba, dog boy. Keeps a dog, acts like a dog, and reeks just like a dog." Unfortunately, Kiba heard Naruto's last comment and stormed over to bonk him rather painfully over his head. "Oy! What crap are you spouting fox boy? Oh, do you like dogs?" Kiba asked Sasuke a question out of the blue.

"No. I like cats." Came the short reply.

"Huh, I dunno why you're into cats…everyone knows dogs are better!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't think so."

"Hmph! I'll never understand why you like 'em self centered fur balls! All they do is sleep on a cushion, munch on fish and mice, and drop off to sleep again! What good is a pet like them felines!"

"Bah! What good is an animal that wags its tail at anyone that passes by, and whose entire life revolves around clinging to others? Are you perpetually blind to the merits of them cute kitties?" That was the signal that the raven teen had just declared a verbal war.

Kiba also narrowed his eyes at an insult to his beloved dogs. "That's it! You wanna pick a fight eh!"

Students scrambled for cover from the imminent indoor monsoon as dark clouds gathered over the two irate teens, both engulfed in fire red Ki and looking ready to kill.

"Time out." Shikamaru's hand sliced the air between both of them. "No fighting here please. Take you squabbles somewhere else."

Sasuke and Kiba glared at each other for a moment before turning away with a huff. Naruto blinked, surprised that Sasuke was even capable of liking _anything_. Sasuke? Likes…_cats!_ Wha…is the sky gonna drop or something?

"Um…" Naruto started.

"_What!"_ Sasuke snapped not-so-nicely at Naruto, and regretted it almost instantly upon seeing the hurt expression on the blond's face. "Uh, er…"

"Yer mean Sasuke!" Naruto bawled loudly and turned his back on the surprised brunet, sniffling loudly.

"Uh, er…um…" A flustered Sasuke floundered slightly, feeling a tad bit guilty for making Naruto cry. Slowly, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru smirked evilly. Except for Hinata, who was blushing furiously.

"Heeeyyy…Sasuke-kun…you've made Naruto _cry_…that's not very nice of you…" Kiba drawled mockingly into Sasuke's ear.

"Gai-sensei says that one should never make anyone cry during the Springtime Of Youth!"

"Why're you so mean Sasuke? You've hurt Naruto's poor feelings!" Ten Ten patted the small of Naruto's back, seemingly comforting the still-bawling blond.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, I'm not taking responsibility for this. It's you're fault, after all."

Neji said nothing, but his shoulders shook as he covered his mouth with is fist. Clearly dying of laughter on the inside.

Sasuke chewed his bottom lip, uneasy about all the reprimanding he's getting. After a moment of serious consideration, he decided to swallow his pride for just a moment and just get it over with.

"H-hey, Naruto?"

"What, bastard?" Naruto sniffled loudly as Ten Ten continued to pat his back 'comfortingly'.

"Um…I…I…I'm sorry." There, he'd said it. No broken bones. Well…except for a cracked ego.

The sniffling ceased instantly as the blond whirled around suddenly, taking Sasuke completely by surprise.

"HAH! I GOT YOU TO SAY SORRY!" Naruto yelled happily, back to his energetic self. The others finally cracked and burst into loud, boisterous laughter, much to Sasuke's confusion and annoyance.

"You tricked me." Sasuke ground out, lips set on a grim line.

"And you fell for it! Ha hah ha hah!" Naruto clutched at his stomach, laughing so hard that tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

"Hn, usura tonkachi."

Naruto stopped chortling instantly as he turned rigidly around to face a smirking Sasuke.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Our hyperactive blond growled warningly.

"Usura tonkachi." Sasuke's smirk grew even wider.

"Grrrr…you're so dead Sasuke!" Naruto lunged at the teen…only to be held back by Neji. "Hngh! What's the big idea Hyuuga!"

"The teacher's here." Neji released Naruto and quickly returned to his seat, he wouldn't want to be caught with a toe out of line. Yuuhi Kurenai is known for being extremely strict and would dish out severe punishments without hesitation.

Eyes of deep cerulean widened and Naruto quickly jumped to his seat. Sasuke looked at the woman standing in the doorway, understanding immediately that she was not one to be trifled with.

Kurenai scanned the room and spotted an unfamiliar face. _Must be that new kid. _She beckoned the stoic teen to her. Sasuke complied silently.

"You're the new transfer from Japan?" Kurenai inquired.

The brunet inclined his head ever so slightly, confirming the inquiry.

Kurenai placed her plastic folder onto the cream-coloured desk before all the students, who some were watching Sasuke rather too intently.

"Ahem. We have a new transfer student from Japan. His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Most of the female enrolment in the class immediately blushed and squealed, the boys winced painfully from the damage inflicted onto their ears.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, obviously annoyed. But some (ahem) stupid (ahem) girls just raised the pitches of their voices an octave higher, much to the boy's chagrin.

Kurenai cleared her throat and the noise level fell immediately as if cut by a knife. "We'll be needing someone to guide him in his first week. Any volunteers…?" About slightly more than half of the class (All females) shot their arms into the air, waving them in the air like windmills, desperate to get their sensei's attention…and ultimately end up with their desired task of guiding the gorgeous raven teen around the school campus for a whole week. Kurenai scanned the room and settled for…

"Naruto, you'll be in charge of guiding Sasuke around school."

The girls wailed miserably, disappointed, and glared venomously at the surprised blond. Angry that the bumbling, idiotic, loud-mouthed blond had gotten in the way of their love. Naruto, on the other hand, blinked.

"M-me?"

No way…Kurenai-sensei must've made a mistake… 

"Yes, you."

…_guess not_

"But why me! Why can't it be someone else!"

Kurenai sighed. _Why must he always protest about everything…_ "My decision is final."

Naruto groaned loudly. The girls wailed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

----------Lunchtime, at the cafeteria----------

"Ok…this is the cafeteria…got that teme?" Naruto growled, feeling rather out-of-place. With a rumbling stomach to boot.

"Obviously." Sasuke replied in a flat tone, very much bored with this tour of the school.

"Finally! Food! Now!" Naruto threw his hands into the air in happy abandonment and dragged the poor Uchiha to the food queue. "Hey!" The pale boy spluttered as he was being dragged mercilessly across the hall. "I want food!" The blond crowed happily as he grabbed a tray. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his straight nose in resignation. _Stupid blond…trust him to think of his stomach first…_he took a tray from the pile and joined Naruto, who was doing an on-the-spot jig.

Minutes later, after much fussing on by the school cooks, a disgruntled Sasuke placed his tray onto one of the tables which weren't splattered with bits of cheese and gravy. Those darned school cooks had insisted on giving him an extra slice of pizza even when he'd adamantly refused. He was forced to give in when they offered one bowl of their Caesar salad instead. It looked revolting. The lettuce was wilted and had a funny smell hanging around it. The sliced tomatoes were mushy and the salad cream smelled as if they'd had it for decades. He's bringing his own lunch from now onwards. No way in hell was he gonna face those terrifying cooks and their horrible food again.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke looked up to find Naruto's plate spotlessly clean, save the smears of grease.

"Lost my appetite." The brunet stated flatly. He wasn't lying. Even the pizza looked as if it was dunked into some pot of disgusting oil before serving it up to the hapless students of this godforsaken school, doomed to die from high blood pressure and heart attacks from consuming the food served here.

"Why? It's delicious." Naruto cocked his head to one side, curious.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right. It may taste great but it's full of cholesterol and other fats that will ultimately cause your death from heart failure. You still hungry?"

Naruto gulped. "Uh…not really…" The raven teen smirked. _Gods…this boy is just so naïve and easy to trick…_

"There you are fox boy, we were wondering where you were." A loud voice interrupted Sasuke's train of thoughts. The two of them looked up to spot Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji and Hinata heading their way, along with a couple other strangers.

Sensing Sasuke's added scrutiny on the two new faces, Shikamaru spoke up, "In case you were wondering…that's Chouji," He pointed to a chubby boy with red swirls painted on his face, who was currently eyeing Sasuke's two untouched pizza slices. "…and that's Shino." The guy with bushy black hair and sunglasses inclined his head. "Pleasure." The Uchiha didn't offer a handshake in return, he was too busy sizing the both of them up.

"So! How'd you find our school?" Kiba plopped onto the seat across the table in front of Sasuke and the others took it as their cue to sit down.

"Boring."

"Somehow I anticipated that." Kiba gave a short bark of laughter.

"Hn."

"Um…Sasuke?" Chouji fidgeted in his seat.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to eat the pizza on your plate?"

"No. You can have it if you want." Sasuke pushed the tray lightly in a delighted Chouji's direction.

"Thanks!" The chubby boy started to wolf down the greasy slices happily. Shikamaru smiled. "Mind you don't choke." Chouji just nodded.

The rest of the lunch period was spent on talking about their new teachers. English teacher: Yuuhi Kurenai. Extremely strict teacher, not one to be messed around with. Gym teacher: Maito Gai. Absolute nutcase, high possibility of dying in his lessons due to overexertion and exhaustion. Physics teacher: Ibiki. A total shut-up-no-questions-and-listen-up teacher, pressurizing. Chemistry teacher: Orochimaru. Snake freak with a sick sense of humor and a freakish long tongue, must tread carefully around him. Biology teacher: Kabuto. Equally sick as Orochimaru with a penchant for dissection, must control gag reflex when he's dissecting hamsters or risk scalpel missing your face by an inch or two. Math teacher: Anko. Dangerous personality with terrifying aim, must not yawn or talk during class or risk looking twenty years older courtesy of a well-aimed duster. Geography teacher: Sarutobi Asuma. Easy-going guy with a cigarette forever stuck in his mouth, but must tread cautiously as when push comes to shove, he may have a temper to match even Tsunade, the headmistress of the school. History teacher: Ebisu. A real bore in the pants, is to be taken lightly.

----------3pm----------

"You going home?" Naruto asked the silent teen walking alongside him. Sasuke shook his head slightly. "I'm supposed to stay at your home till after dinner, Kakashi threatened me into agreeing."

"I see…" The blond trailed off into an uncharacteristically odd silence for someone who is always so hyperactive. Sasuke surveyed Naruto, mild surprise etched on his pale features. "Naruto?"

"What, bastard." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, before turning back to his smirking self, "Who peed in your coffee, idiot?"

"You." The blond muttered darkly, eliciting a small chuckle from the amused Uchiha.

"Just hurry up or we'll miss the bus." Sasuke jabbed his thumb at the arriving bus and started to walk in that direction.

Naruto blew on his golden locks, miffed, before sprinting after the retreating Uchiha.

----------3:30pm, Naruto's home----------

"I'm home!" A loud yell reverberated in the apartment, causing a strikingly beautiful man with fluffy golden hair and eyes the colour of deep Prussian to poke his head out from the kitchen.

"Naruto! Quit yelling like that whenever you return!" Arashi stomped out, unlocked the metal grille and let the both of them through. Not after bonking his son's head heavily though.

"Itai! I'll do whatever I like, you old geezer!" Naruto rubbed his abused head furiously, messing up his hair in the process (Not like it was ever neat in the first place).

"What! Is that how you should talk to your father, you shrimp!" The older blond gave his defiant son another bonk on his head, this time harder.

"Oww! I AM NOT A SHRIMP YOU OLD FART!" Naruto flung his book bag onto the floor and tackled his father head on, promptly declaring war.

Sasuke sweat dropped and watched them slug it out for a moment, before picking up Naruto's discarded duffle and heading towards Naruto's room.

----------9pm----------

"And then Kiba threw a cream pie at Shikamaru! Ha hah ha! You should've seen his face! It was so hilarious!" Naruto doubled over in laughter at the memory.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and shifted his line of vision to Iruka suspiciously. "I thought you said he didn't have any friends at school?" Iruka smiled innocently, "Oh! Did I forget to mention that that was when Naruto was in kindergarten?" Kakashi's shoulders slumped and a vein popped on his forehead. "Why you…" The brunet quailed from the silver-haired man's blazing aura, "Eep." Kakashi snapped. "I'm gonna kill ya!" He leapt up from his seat and started to chase a maniacally laughing Iruka, who had long sensed danger and had ran to escape Kakashi's wrath.

The other three remained in their seats and watched Kakashi chase Iruka around the house, which was an unusual sight in itself, for Iruka would never take part in these childish acts.

----------Below----------

Temari looked up and sighed exasperatedly, that was the second time today! "They're at it again Kankurou…" Said person glanced at the ceiling above them, where thumps, yells and banging could be heard very distinctly.

"Bunch of hyperactive freaks." The spiky-haired teen huffed and resumed to what he was doing. A boy with crimson hair and dark rings around his lime green eyes smiled faintly from a corner. _That Uzumaki again…_

----------Above----------

The chase between Kakashi and Iruka is far from over. Kakashi finally cornered Iruka in Arashi's room, he flexed his hands threateningly as he grinned evilly at his trapped dolphin. Iruka shrank against the wall, cursing himself for his incompetence, all the while fearing Kakashi's extremely talented (at tickling) hands.

"Mwa ha hah ha, I've gotcha now Iruka!" Kakashi pounced and tickling for all he was worth. Iruka gasped as Kakashi's hands attacked him and he was writhing, squirming and bucking anything he could do to escape the onslaught of playful Kakashi. "S-stop it you…idiot!" He tried to sound demanding but it came out pleading instead because he couldn't stop laughing around the words.

"Not until you say uncle!" Kakashi sing-songed.

"Like…hell…" Iruka ground out and literally squealed as Kakashi shifted one of his hands to grab him behind the knee. Now that just wasn't fair!

"Say it." Kakashi purred in his ear mischievously.

Not fair? That was the lowest of low attacks in fights of this kind. "Mmphf... fine! Uncle!" He gasped as something else brought his attention from the tickling to focusing entirely on the voice purring pleasantly in his sensitive ear.

"Now was that so hard?" Kakashi asked sweetly and kneeled beside the panting Iruka.

Iruka dragged his legs about until they were comfortable with one slightly up and sagged to one side and the other straight out. He was panting harder than he would have guessed from the tickling and he inhaled deeply to try to even out his breaths as he lifted his head and tucked his other arm beneath it. His eyes never left Kakashi beside him. "Yes... it was..." he teased with a small smirk.

"You big baby," Kakashi taunted, he made to stand up but…tripped on a t-shirt knocked off the bed from the last tickle fight. Kakashi lost his balance and his body fell forward, heading for a wide-eyed Iruka. They're gonna crash! Kakashi screwed his eyes shut, waiting for impact…

…

……

Kakashi opened his eyes to gaze right into two pools of coffee-coloured eyes. His dual-coloured eyes widened when he realised what had happened. He pulled away slowly, eyes never leaving Iruka's. Iruka stared at the man above him, absolutely stunned. Did what I think just happen? A moment of silence passed…

Both faces flushed bright crimson.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kakashi was the first to end the awkward silence. He quickly got up and left the room in a hurry, all the while with a blush firmly on his cheeks.

Iruka blinked, blush still evident on his tanned cheeks. Did Kakashi just…just…just…_kiss him!_ With that thought, his mind promptly shut down and he fainted, blush still on his cheeks.

**To Be Continued…**

**----------**

**Kirei: Took me a long time to finish this…five days! I kept hitting writer's blocks everywhere…**

**Sasuke: That's because you're stupid.**

**Kirei: (Narrows eyes) I'll let that slide for now. Be thankful.**

**Sasuke: Thankful for w-Hmmph! **

**Iruka: (Hand clamped over Sasuke's mouth) Weren't you gonna inform the readers about something?**

**Naruto: I think its something about the next chapter and a message to a reviewer ne?**

**Kakashi: Congratulations Naruto! You finally remembered something for longer than an hour!**

**Naruto: What was that supposed to mean you pervert?**

**Kirei: Shut up you two! Ahem! To a reviewer who said I should cut out these author's notes at the beginning and ending of my chapters, I've gotta know what the majority think first. So please bear with it for a chapter more. So readers! Please tell me what you think about me cutting out the author's notes! And good news! The next chapter is gonna contain some lime.**

**Kakashi: (Nose buried in Icha Icha Violence) About time.**

**Kirei: Shaddap! I've thought it over and decided on shortening the length of this story by getting to the main storyline quick, so this story will not exceed twenty chapters…I hope.**

**(Note to reviewers: Please tell me what you think on me cutting out these author's notes! Every vote counts! And please don't flame me too hard, flamers.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Kirei crawls painfully into a dark, dingy hole dug into the ground and dies.)**

**(Naruto peeks into the hole and pokes Kirei with a stick.)**

**Sasuke: (Sigh) What did her in this time?**

**Naruto: Exhaustion…I think.**

**Sasuke: (Sips tea) Just leave her be. At least she's put in a decent chapter this time.**

**Naruto: (Blushes) You call that 'decent'!**

**Kirei: (Groans) Curry…**

**Note: "—blah—" Speaking Japanese**

**2nd Note: Read on you pervs. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I do own all 31 volumes of Naruto manga available in Singapore to date ( 05/02/2006), pathetic, I know. Japan is sooooo much more ahead…boo hoo**

**One Last Chance—Chapter 8: A Tokyo Trip to Realization and Confession**

"You know…I would prefer to stay in Singapore." Iruka fiddled with the zip of his trunk nervously.

Kakashi snorted, "What, backing out already? Summer ain't that bad over there you know."

"You can't back out now Iruka." Arashi placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder. Iruka glanced at the smiling blond behind him, shooting him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Because," Arashi grinned. "We are going to board the plane now, and I'm gonna drag you onto it if you insist on backing out."

Iruka sighed in defeat.

----------15 minutes later, on the plane----------

"Whoooaaaaa……it's freaking huge!" Naruto whooped ecstatically as he gazed out of the window.

"Sit down, ahou, you're disturbing everyone." Sasuke grumbled waspishly at the blond who was literally bouncing up and down on his seat. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. "Nyaaah. Who's gonna listen to a moody bastard like you!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose irritatedly. Why is that idiot blond so rebellious? Can't he just sit still for once! "Naruto, sit down."

Naruto stubbornly refused to, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Sit. Down."

"No!"

"Sit. Down."

"No!"

"Naruto. Sit. Down."

"No!"

"_Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"That's my name, you want my number?" Naruto grinned foxily at the vein-popping Uchiha, who looked absolutely murderous.

"Uzumaki?" Came a new voice from behind. Both teens turned around to spot the owner of the voice.

"Gaara?" Naruto goggled at the redhead, whose lime-green eyes were widened slightly in surprise. "You going to Tokyo too?"

Gaara nodded mutely. He hadn't counted on riding on the same plane with the Uzumaki, his only childhood playmate. Pleasant memories flooded his brain and were abruptly stopped by a loud exclamation by the hyperactive fool.

"Aw right! This has gotta be the best vacation ever!" Naruto, as to be expected, started a victory dance right on the spot, much to Sasuke and the other poor passengers chagrin.

Sasuke gazed imperiously at the weirdo with crimson hair and kohl-lined eyes. Sensing a person's undivided attention on him, Gaara turned to the brunet, who was scrutinizing him closely. The redhead, in turn, locked eyes with Sasuke and promptly started a stare-fest. Sasuke, not to be outdone, stared right back into two lime-green orbs.

Blue static crashed through the air and passengers scurried for cover ranging from crouching under seats, butts in the air, to a measly magazine held over the head. The edges of Gaara's eyes were starting to prickle unpleasantly from the tears evaporating off the cornea and Sasuke's eyes were already starting to water.

Thankfully, Naruto chose this moment to yell at the both of them. "Hey guys! Look!" The duo blinked immediately, relishing the wonderful effects of being able to blink. Both called it a truce and scrambled over to Naruto's side.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, there wasn't anything particularly interest-ah.

"Lookit that herd of dolphins!" Naruto squealed happily.

"The correct term is 'pod' usura tonkachi. A _pod_ of dolphins." Smirk evident in his voice, the brunet gazed at the dolphins leaping out of the water. Sleek, silver skin stretched over strong, powerful muscles…water sluicing off the smooth surface as it leapt into the air…beautiful. The dolphin was the epitome of grace itself.

Naruto's annoyed reply derailed Sasuke's train of thought half-a-second later. "Oh yeah? Who died and made you the dolphin guru?"

Sasuke, sensing a challenge to his mental library of knowledge, rebuffed the blond immediately. "For your information Uzumaki, I do know enough to qualify under the term 'intelligent'. Unlike you, who probably only has two words in your pea-sized vocabulary: Eat and Sleep."

Our extremely affronted little blond swelled up in 'rage' like an overgrown (blond) puffer fish. "Oh yeah! Prove it!"

"Fine. I'll give an example: the Bottlenose Dolphin. Order Cetacea, Family Delphinidae, Genus Tursiops and Species Tursiops truncatus. Found mainly in the temperate and tropical waters of the Atlantic and adjoining seas. They favor warm, shallow inshore waters. Also common off Hawaii and Florida."

Sasuke paused briefly to observe and smirk at the thunderstruck look plastered all over Naruto's face. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the extent of Sasuke's knowledge.

"They range from 1.9 metres to 4 metres and weigh 500 kilograms. Female bottlenose dolphins reach sexual maturity at 5 to 12 years and male bottlenose dolphins reach sexual maturity at 9 to 13 years. Their breeding season is between March and April. They have a gestation period of 12 months and generally have only one calf at a time. They have a breeding interval of 2 to 3 years. They feed on a wide variety of fish and seafood and can live for 12 to 40 years, although some can actually hit the 50-year mark."

By then, most of the passengers in the cabin were gaping at Sasuke, dumbfounded at the knowledge being recited calmly and fluently.

"Bottlenose dolphins have streamlined, torpedo-shaped bodies to enable them to guide swiftly through the ocean. They range in color from cream to charcoal or almost black. Usually the back is darker and the belly is lighter. They grip their prey with 18 to 27 pairs of small, conical teeth in both jaws. They have distinctive skin markings that help to camouflage dolphins from potential predators. Their tail has two horizontal paddles, called flukes, that power it through the water. Other species related to the bottlenose dolphin include the Pacific white-sided dolphin, scientific name Lagenorhynchus obliquidens, distinguished by its tapering head, grey-white belly and tall dorsal fin. Risso's dolphin, scientific name Grampus griseus, identified by its large size and blunt, beakless head. White-beaked dolphin, scientific name Lagenorhynchus albirostris, a large, stocky, acrobatic swimmer with a stubby beak."

Sasuke looked up from his mini-lecture to find every single passenger and air stewardess in the cabin staring at him in expressions ranging from admiration to incredulity. He frowned slightly at the attention and the absolute silence enveloping him, save for the humming of the plane engine. "That's all"

Thunderous applause broke out as everybody clapped for all they were worth, except for a stunned Naruto and Gaara, an engrossed Kakashi (Reading Icha Icha Violence and snickering every now and then), a dead-to-the-world Iruka and a snoozing Arashi. Amidst the clapping, admiring air stewardesses swarmed around the hapless brunet like moths to a flame, squealing, cooing and offering free drinks for the 'enlightening lecture' Sasuke just pulled off.

And so the nightmare continued…for an extremely harassed brunet, an outsmarted blond, an outperformed redhead, an apathetic silver-haired chick magnet, a brunet that sleeps like a log and an annoyed older blond, rudely awakened from his light doze.

----------Tokyo International Airport, hours later----------

"Where're we gonna go? Huh? Huh?" Naruto bounced energetically around his father, who was stretching after hours of being confined to a not-so-comfortable seat. Sasuke yawned, the flight wore him out, and he was dying to get a good couple hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"We're going to book a couple of suites in a hotel and freshen up." Arashi flexed his arms, attracting squeals from the extremely appreciative female population nearby.

"'Kay, you coming along Gaara?" The redhead shook his head slowly. "I have to go somewhere else, sorry." Naruto deflated slightly. "Well that sucks. Guess I'll see you back in Singapore then." Gaara nodded, a rare smile on his face.

"Hey Gaara you done!" A blond woman yelled at said person about 5 metres away, a well-built teen lingering at her side. They both carried heavy trunks and were waiting for Gaara to hurry up and end his conversation already.

"Almost!" Gaara hollered over his shoulder, and turned quickly around to face Naruto. "See you." He turned on his heel and sprinted off to the two impatient stooges.

"See ya!" Naruto yelled at his retreating back, receiving a wave in return.

"Naruto! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" Arashi called. Naruto glared at his father momentarily, turned around and…

"I know that you OLD GEEZER!"

----------1 hour later, some posh hotel in Tokyo----------

"Naruto, you're sleeping in room 512 with Sasuke. The rest of us will be in room 514, just holler if you need us."

"I know dad…see ya couple hours later." A yawning Naruto unlocked the mahogany door and stumbled through the doorframe, Sasuke close behind.

Kakashi smirked, he'd blackmailed Iruka to give up his place in room 512 to Sasuke by threatening to expose Naruto to his almighty Icha Icha Series, knowing Iruka, he had complied immediately without question. Now all that remains is for those two to finally get a hint…

Iruka worried his bottom lip nervously, was he doing the right thing by following Kakashi's request. It seemed harmless enough, but he still couldn't help but worry. That man seemed to have something hidden up his sleeve, and it worried Iruka even more.

Arashi didn't miss anything. As observant and analytical as ever, he had already detected Kakashi's blatant attempts at matchmaking and hence, observed Naruto and Sasuke's behavior when in each other's presence. He has a conclusion, but wasn't too concerned with the chemistry going on right under his nose. As long as Sasuke didn't hurt his son's heart or in any other way…he saw no reason to prevent the feelings from developing. They might even finally push the brat to maturity! Now that was a big perk.

----------2 pm, Room 512----------

Naruto stretched and yawned widely, he blinked sleepily and shook his head, clearing his drowsiness immediately. Remembering his rival/friend, he turned around to shake him awake in the rudest way possible and laugh at the growls and snaps he would get…but stopped right in his tracks, mouth gaping at the teen snoozing beside him.

It took several seconds before Naruto remembered to hinge his jaw, and he did it with an audible snap. Swallowing a huge, nonexistent lump stuck in his throat, he took in the sight before him. Sasuke was curled up next to him, _shirtless_. An alarm bell rang resoundingly in Naruto's brain cavity. _What the hell? I don't remember him sleeping next to me shirtless! Doesn't he at least have the decency to wear a shirt! Doesn't he know that he is so sexy that he can make the general population nosebleed if they ever see him like this! Oh wait…did I just say that? Noooooo! What on earth has happened to me!_

As Naruto's only remaining sliver of logical thinking battled it out with the rest of his hormonal brain, who were trying to convince their vessel to molest the sound-asleep brunet, Sasuke's senses picked up a figure, who was currently thrashing around on the bedspread, rumpling it even further. He opened one eye to check out what was going on.

_Aaaaah! I must be mad! I am a straight! I like girls! I have absolutely no interest in guys!_ Naruto wrung his hands frantically in his blond locks, which were becoming messier and messier by the second. A low, sultry voice distracted himself from chanting his (dubiously true)mantra mentally for the thousandth time.

"Oy…dobe…what the hell are you doing?"

"None. Of. Your. Business!" Naruto spared his scalp for a moment to glare in Sasuke's direction, before promptly starting to pound his head extra hard. _Idiot, IDIOT Sasuke! Gaaaaah!_ His brain cheekily kept replaying the drool-worthy scene in poor Naruto's mind, Sasuke, curled up and facing him…dark eyes half-lidded…midnight hair pooled around his face and pillow…firm muscles rippling under his bare chest…

His other senses decided to chip in too, much to Naruto's dismay. He felt the heat radiating off the Uchiha…heard his deep sensuous voice…smelt his unique scent…

The moment was completely ruined by a bash in the head, courtesy of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itai!" What was that for!" Naruto rubbed his further abused head painfully, glaring daggers at Sasuke, who had sat up sometime when his brain had been playing tricks on him.

"For trying to pull your hair out. For trying to crack your skull. For having such a stupid grin on your face for the past five minutes. And for waking me up with your thrashing around." Sasuke had an infuriating smirk on his face, which aggravated our poor Naruto even more.

Fortunately, Sasuke's cell rang loudly just before any bloodshed could happen. Flipping the clamshell open, he answered the call…and jerked back quickly when a loud voice exploded from the other side of the line.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE SLEEPING!YOU"RE AN HOUR LATE!" Arashi yelled into the abused receiver of his cell. Sasuke winced painfully even though his cellphone was currently distanced an arm's length away from his delicate left eardrum.

"…Arashi?" Sasuke tentatively reduced the distance between ear and cellphone. "Sorry, We kinda over slept." He heard Arashi growl menacingly at the other end of the line. "We agreed to meet in the lobby in two hours but nooo…somebody had to take a nap and risk oversleeping! Get your asses down here now!" SNAP. Sasuke and Naruto both sweatdropped simultaneously. Boy, Naruto's dad sure was peeved. PMS? Oh wait…he's not a woman…

"Er…" Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I suppose we should go downstairs now…"

"Freshen up first. Since we're already late for an hour a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." Sasuke ran a hand through his messy locks, they were sticking up all over the place and that didn't sit very well on the raven-haired teen.

----------Half an hour later, hotel lobby----------

"Kakashi, you're late." Iruka narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"Ah ha hah ha hah…I kinda overslept…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, actually he'd forgotten the time while reading a book (No prizes for guessing the title of the book). He noticed a couple 'objects' missing. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" _Whoa, no way, they're even later than me?_

The small chime of one of the hotel elevators answered Kakashi's question. Stainless steel doors slid open to reveal an slightly bored-looking Sasuke and a fidgeting Naruto, who was determinedly looking at anywhere except at the Uchiha. They stepped out of the lift and approached the three adults.

"Unbelievable that I'm not the last to arrive." Kakashi smirked at the two. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes at the ceiling while Naruto stuck his tongue at Kakashi, who was chortling away.

"Finally, can we get going now?" Arashi's comment was met with fervent nods from everyone, much to his satisfaction.

----------Somewhere in Tokyo, mall----------

**(Quick note: I've never really been to Japan so please don't hunt me down with a chainsaw when you see blatant mistakes in the shops, real or fictional, that I'm gonna insert in. Frankly speaking, I've never even gone to any country other than Singapore, which I was born in, before.)**

"We'll meet back here in two hours time. If you need us, just call any one of our cellphones." Iruka was in mother-hen mode as he preached the various ways to contact the adults to two extremely bored teens.

"Yes, yes, we know…that was the twenty-seventh time you've said that to us…" Iruka flushed light pink.

"Oh fine then! Get going!"

"YES!" Naruto punched a fist into the air and sprinted off, Sasuke trailing after him in a much leisurely pace.

----------15 minutes later, somewhere in the mall----------

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto whined piteously and put on his best pity-me face.

"What?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the suddenly meek blond.

"I'm _hungry_……"

Sasuke sweatdropped, that was it? He was _hungry_! Praise the gods it wasn't another elaborate ploy to play a grand prank on Arashi, Kakashi, or Iruka. He always somehow gives in to the blond's incessant pleading and helps the idiot, willingly or not, in another prank.

"Sasuke…can we have lunch?" Naruto wheedled.

"……fine……what do you want?"

"Anything!" Naruto flashed a 1000-watt smile, he'd gotta be the first to be able to wrangle a lunch date out of the Great Uchiha Sasuke!

Oh wait…lunch…date…? Date…? _Date…? Date……! Date! DATE! What the hell! This is not a goddamn date! This is just lunch between two friends/rivals! There is absolutely no chemistry involved!_

_But you do like him doncha?_ A particularly annoying voice piped up from one of the many dark corners of Naruto's mind.

_I. DO. NOT!_ Naruto tried valiantly to quash the snide voice in his head…but all was for naught as the voice just sniggered and induced the recesses of his memories to cough up the 'scene'.

_GET. THESE. GODDAMN. SCENES. OUTTA. MY. HEAD!_ Naruto screamed mentally at the disembodied voice in his head that just didn't know when to quit.

_Aww…but you seemed to like them so much…_The voice cajoled playfully with Naruto, who was about to go mental.

_I DO NOT LIKE THEM!_ Naruto roared hysterically, on the verge of insanity.

_Yes you do._

_No, I do not!_

_Yes you do._

_No!_

_Yes!_

_NO!_

_Yes._

_NOOO!_

"Naruto!" Our about-to-fall-off-the-verge-of-the-crazy-canyon blond snapped out of the screaming tournament held in his head and looked up to see Sasuke all worried.

"What were you doing? Are you ok? You looked as if you're having a massive headache, need a painkiller?" Sasuke fussed over the surprised blond, who gaped dumbly at him.

"I…I'm fine." Naruto finally managed to retrieve his power of speech. Sasuke frowned. _I gotta keep an eye on him…can't have him collapsing in the middle of the street._

"Ok…hurry up then…dobe." Naruto's eyes burst into flame.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

Sasuke smirked. _He's back to normal._ "Whatever…dobe…hurry up or no lunch for you."

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled and trotted beside Sasuke, who was standing right outside the entrance of a rather nice-looking café known as the Frozen Ray.

"Here ok?"

"Nice."

They entered the café and settled in one of the few empty tables inside. A waitress approached their table and handed menus to the both of them, plus the usual sneak-peek-and-blush routine at the sight of Sasuke.

"—Hello gentlemen,— " She said in a warm voice. "—Can I get you anything to drink?— " She asked, setting the tip of her pen on the surface of the little note pad she carried. Naruto looked at Sasuke, smirked playfully, and tipped his head in the Uchiha's direction. Sasuke smiled, understanding what Naruto meant to tell him, his dark eyes glittering.

"—What would you recommend?—" He asked the lady, looking up at her through his dark lashes; a seductive voice playing about his lips. She visibly blushed and nervously adjusted the collar on her uniform and Naruto snorted in laughter, rolling his eyes.

"—Well uh…there's the umm…we have soft drinks and er…water and milk…and we make a great 'Shirley Temple'…—" She muttered, obviously distracted by Sasuke's sexy smile and alluring dark eyes. The Uchiha nodded, took in the image of her flushed face, and suppressed a urge to laugh out loud with extreme difficulty.

"—I'll have one of your…'Shirley Temple's' then—." He said in a sinful, sexy, velveteen voice, tilting his head at her. Naruto hid his grinning mouth behind his hand, trying very valiantly not to laugh.

"—I'll have the same—." He told her. The waitress, whose name tag said 'Akane' nodded and walked away towards the kitchen in a zigzag line, bumping into another waitress on her way.

When she disappeared into the kitchen, Sasuke dissolved into a series of evil sounding snickers and Naruto chuckled.

"Do you get off on making random people have orgasms in public places?" Naruto asked in a whisper as he leaned across the table. Sasuke smirked at him and winked.

"Just looking for some fun, I'll leave her alone when she comes back though." Sasuke replied, sticking his tongue out at Naruto before picking up his menu.

Their lunch was a very simple and enjoyable affair. They both ordered chicken soup and a bologna sandwich; Sasuke got a good laugh though when Naruto was emphasizing on a particular point in what he was saying and hit the table with his hand; the blonde had caught the end of the soup spoon and said article had flipped up and smacked Naruto in the forehead. Other than that, lunch was a very mundane thing in which they threw insults at each other every few seconds, drawing scandalized looks from fellow diners around them. After they finished their soup and sandwiches, Naruto ordered a large slice of ultra-rich cheesecake and strangely enough, even shared it with Sasuke. They had a fork fight over who got the last chunk and in the end, Sasuke had a faster fork.

----------Meanwhile----------

"You know Kakashi…couldn't we go somewhere else?" Iruka grumbled.

"Not until I'm satisfied. Besides, didn't you promise to keep me company?" Kakashi replied merrily as he picked up another green packet.

"Yes, I did promise you that…" A vein throbbed on Iruka's tanned forehead. "But I don't remember promising to stick around while you shop for tea leaves for the past two hours!"

----------Meanwhile----------

"—How much does this cost?—" Arashi inquired cheerily. The salesgirl perked up immediately with a huge smile.

"—You have good taste sir! That is the new mp3 player in town with 6 gigabytes of storage space, in built voice recorder, radio-"

And so Arashi spent the next couple hours listening to the overly-enthusiastic salesgirl rant on and on about the inquired product and introducing other brands to him.

----------10 minutes later----------

Naruto placed his hands on his hips, taking in the view of a Japanese comic shop, HEAVEN. _About time I see one!_ He promptly grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him inside, caveman style.

"Stop that!" Sasuke spluttered, his face turning light pink at being dragged in public.

"Quit whining and move your butt!" Naruto said gleefully over his shoulder, not noticing the inquisitive glances sent their way by many shoppers and passers-by.

They spent the next twenty minutes walking around the shop on their own. Naruto spent the majority of the time laughing at the different items for sale until the godforsaken voice in his head decided to bug him again.

_What, instead of ogling at Sasuke, you're looking at inanimate objects?_

Naruto's head snapped up with a crack. Rubbing his neck painfully, he shot back a reply mentally.

_What's there to look at Sasuke? He's nothing but a jerk._

The voice chuckled evilly.

_Oh yes…a jerk with silky black hair…creamy white skin…incredibly alluring midnight eyes…full lips that make you wanna kiss the hell outta him…slender hips…well-toned muscles…sexy voice…need I go on?_

Naruto flushed a magnificent berry red.

_S-shut up! How is it even possible that I have a split personality anyway! Who the hell are you!_

The voice kept silent for a moment before it answered.

_Oh, I forgot. You can't remember anything from your past life._

Naruto's curiosity was piqued immediately.

_What about my past life?_

The voice growled a little.

_Be a good little boy and don't ask questions. But you can call me Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi?_ Naruto wondered. _Nine-tails?_

_Yes. As in Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Fox. I can't tell you anything else until you're older._

Naruto pouted.

_Aw damn. But cool name anyway._

Kyuubi chuckled.

_Good kit._

Naruto felt his spirits lift slightly. Finally he'd reached an understanding with that irritating voice in his head! Oh right, time to look for Sasuke. He grinned as he heard an approving rumble from the back of his head.

----------Barely 1 minute later----------

"Oh. My. God." Naruto gaped at the scene in front of him. A huge mass of giggly girls swarmed around an extremely harassed-looking Sasuke like moths to a flame, Sasuke looked absolutely helpless as the screechy girls squealed and poked at his arms. He couldn't escape by forcing his way through the crowd either as the idiot girls have played it smart by placing the beefier women in front.

Sasuke struggled in vain as females clamored around him, blushing and asking for his number. Irritating bugs they are. _Fuck. If only Naruto was here-oh wait._

"Naruto!" The Uchiha yelled over the giggles, number-queries and squeals to get our Uzumaki's attention. Naruto jerked out of his daze immediately and immediately attempted to wade across the sea of hormone-crazed females of the Homo sapiens species to reach his poor friend/rival. While he was working his way through the crowd, Naruto spotted an idiot woman who did something that made his blood boil. The slut had taken advantage of the situation and was currently running her hand down the still-oblivious brunet's back! As her manicured hand neared Sasuke's rear, Naruto's infamous temper flared irrevocably.

"—GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!— " Naruto roared heatedly. The noise and babble died down abruptly, as if cut by a knife. The girls turned to stare at the blond, whose chest was heaving with every breath he took. The slut also promptly stopped her trek down Sasuke's back, and had also retracted the offending hand away hastily, much to Naruto's savage satisfaction.

Naruto pushed his way roughly through the crowd and reached a slightly-surprised looking Sasuke. He grabbed his hand brusquely and yanked him away from the throng, making sure to shoot the slutty woman one of his most venomous glares.

After about five minutes of hand-holding, Sasuke finally gathered up enough of his wits to tug lightly at his imprisoned hand, only to find Naruto stubbornly holding on like a kid would to his favourite toy. The brunet sighed. "Oy…dobe…" He tugged his hand insistently, earning himself a growl at the other end of the line.

"Can I have my hand back now?" Sasuke tugged a little bit more, really hoping he would be able to regain use of his trapped limb.

"No!"

Sasuke felt a smile twitch on the corners of his lips. A hint of playfulness! Finally! "So when can I have my hand back Naruto?"

There was a slight pause. "I'll let go when I feel like it."

Sasuke sighed and resolved himself to another bout of hand-pulling by the uncharacteristically quiet blond.

----------Back at the hotel----------

Naruto stared at the ceiling aimlessly, obviously thinking very hard. Sasuke had gone downstairs for dinner with the three adults fifteen minutes ago and he was all alone in the hotel suite.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"_You're not coming?"_

"_Nah. I'm not hungry."_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Ok…see you later then."_

----------END FLASHBACK----------

He remembered the furrowed brow of the normally apathetic brunet and the subtle hint of worry in his voice. Naruto chuckled softly. To think that that ice-bastardish Sasuke would even be capable of worrying for someone other than himself.

Sighing audibly, he turned on his side, eyes fixed on the pure white sheets on the comfy bedspread. He needed to sort some things out in his mind…confirm a few doubts…

_You humans are forever so indecisive. It gives me indigestion just thinking about it._

Naruto perked up slightly.

_Oh, good. Real good timing Kyuubi. I need to talk to you about some things._

Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckle good-naturedly in his mind.

_You don't have to say anything. I already know what you're fretting over._

Naruto's eyes widened. As he spluttered mentally.

_W-w-wha-? How'd you know?_

Naruto could literally feel Kyuubi grin toothily.

_I've been inside you for so long that I can read your feelings like a book and listen in to your pondering anytime I want, does that explain a lot?_

Naruto shrugged. A nine-tailed fox living inside him? Eew.

_So…what do you think I should do?_

_Hmm? If it were me, I'll just say it into his face the next time I see him._

_Err…that's a bit too sudden._

_Sudden my freaking ass. You love him doncha?_

Naruto blushed crimson.

_Well…I don't know…_

Kyuubi slapped his forehead exasperatedly, mentally of course.

_Like I said, humans are forever so indecisive, think kit, t-h-i-n-k. Why did you yell at that slut molesting that Uchiha kid?_

_Err…I was…was…was…angry?_

_For what?_

_For…for…for taking advantage of the situation._

_Yeah…how did you feel back then? Other than anger._

_I felt…um…jealous…hey wait a minute…_

In the midst of reviewing the day's past events with Kyuubi, Naruto realized that his anger had stemmed from intense jealousy. His hands gripped the bedspread tightly as he examined the emotion. He _had_ been jealous…but not of Sasuke! He'd been jealous of the slut for being able to be so close physically to Sasuke! Although it was for slightly less than two-and-a-half seconds. He had wanted to be the one doing that!

_Finally._

Kyuubi snorted snidely, breathing a sigh of relief that his carrier has finally realized his true feelings.

_I was jealous…as I wanted to be the one running my hand down Sasuke's back! God, what the heck is happening to me!_

_Heavens above. Isn't it obvious kit? You're gay. Gay. Need I spell it out for you? Repeat after me. G…A…Y…What does that give you? Gay…_

_Ok, fine. I'm gay. But I can't just go running to Sasuke and say that I love him! What if he pushes me away? What if he hates me for it? What if…what if…_

_Whoa, hey calm down kit. Look, I'm not telling you to just spit it directly into his face alright?_

_Then what can I do? I just can't bottle up my feelings forever!_

_Well…it's better to test the waters before simply jumping in…don't you think?_

_Yeah…I guess…thanks Kyuubi…_

_Hey, anytime kit._

Naruto rolled over to stare at the ceiling once more, feeling much more relaxed than he'd been ten minutes ago. _I guess I'll have to make the first move…hope he feels the same way as I do!_

----------Next day, 6pm----------

Sasuke moved silently about the small kitchen in the suite, mixing drinks from the fruit concentrate the hotel supplied in the small fridge. He hadn't seen Naruto since last night, when they'd bid each other good night. But he did notice that the blond was thinking about something and avoiding the Uchiha for it. Sasuke did feel a little peeved at Naruto for evading him all day.

Sighing, he stirred concentrate apple juice while drinking the same juice from a glass. He wasn't exactly unaware that some bitch had the audacity to actually touch him. Running her hand down his back nonetheless! He wasn't stupid either, gifted with an IQ of 189, he'd thought about Naruto's strange behavior after that incident at HEAVEN and trusting that Naruto had twenty-twenty eyesight, he'd put two and two together and had a rather shocking conclusion. Calming down after that though, he'd pondered about how he felt when he came to that startling conclusion. The soul-searching had ended inconclusively, Sasuke having gotten no nearer to a direct conclusion of his emotions specifically.

He heard the door squeak slightly on well-oiled hinges and all too familiar footsteps. "Naruto?" Sasuke called to the newcomer tentatively.

"Yeah?" Naruto poked his head into the kitchen and leant against the doorframe.

"No nothing. Just checking if that was you." Sasuke gave Naruto the once-over. _He looks well enough…_

Meanwhile, Naruto's resolve was fighting with some particularly nagging doubts in his mind. Shaking them off quickly, he said abruptly, "Hey, you wanna go to the hot springs at the basement?" Biting his lip, he waited for Sasuke's answer.

The Uchiha blinked at the blond for a few moments, surprised, before stopping his stirring of the apple juice and poured another glass for the blond. "Here." He handed the glass to Naruto and resumed the stirring of the juice, dissolving non-existent sediment at the bottom of the pitcher.

"Thanks." Naruto walked over and took the glass from Sasuke's hands, shivering slightly when their fingertips came into contact. He hopped up onto the counter and sipped the sweet juice as he watched Sasuke stir. Sasuke raised his own glass and Naruto's eyes immediately flew to Sasuke's lips, watching as he took a sip. The memory of their accidental kiss back in Naruto's room came right to the forefront of Naruto's mind and he just managed to keep from blushing. That memory had played itself over and over last night as he thought about what to do, now that he could put a name on the feelings he had for his best friend. Right now he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him... really kiss him...

The metallic utensil Sasuke was stirring the apple juice with stopped gradually and Sasuke tipped his head back, downing the remaining quarter of the juice with several gulps. Setting the now empty glass aside on the light beige counter top he turned and carried the pitcher of orange juice to the fridge putting it on the middle shelf after putting the pouring lid on it. Once the fridge was shut he turned and met Naruto's eyes. "I'll get ready." And then he headed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to change and gather his bathing supplies.

Nodding, Naruto watched Sasuke leave the room and downed the rest of his juice in one huge gulp. His supplies were already ready and waiting on the coffee table. He stayed where he was ,until Sasuke walked back in and he hopped down and put his glass in the sink. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded and turned heading for the front door. Letting them out the mahogany door Sasuke shut it and locked the hotel suite door before turning and heading down via the elevator until they were in the basement, heading towards the hot springs. He was silent, which wasn't much of a surprise considering he rarely ever spoke much unless he was spoken to or had to.

They were lucky enough that there were plenty of empty springs when they got there. Naruto insisted on paying and chose the smallest spring available, a little pool just big enough for five people. They were less likely to be disturbed that way as the majority of the population preferred more spacious surroundings and normally, only individuals use these small pools.

Once they were in the dressing room, Naruto stripped at lightning-quick speed and left to get into the pool before he could give in to Kyuubi begging him and tempting him to watch Sasuke strip. Naruto took off the white, fluffy towel around his waist just before slipping into the hot water and relaxed with a sigh. He loved the hot springs.

Stripping down Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and followed Naruto out into the steamy onsen. Settling in the water Sasuke hooked his arms on the ledge of the pool and slumped, letting the heat and the lap of the hot liquid lull away the tension he felt in his body. He quit thinking about anything in particular except that he loved the onsen, he was relaxed, and he was in good company. Sighing contentedly, he tipped his head back.

Naruto couldn't help it. He stared openly at the beautiful curve of Sasuke's neck, trailing his eyes down the pale column to well-muscled shoulders and defined collarbones. Sasuke was too far sunk into the water and steam too thick for the blond to make out any details of his chest so Naruto let his gaze move back slowly up to the pale neck. His hands twitched with the want to reach out and run over that pale flesh, memorizing every plane and contour. He tried to keep his mind on coming up with ways to drop little hints about his feelings, but for some reasons, his mind kept getting distracted over the image of kissing that graceful column. And it certainly didn't help that he was used to being blunt, not subtle.

Feeling eyes on him Sasuke lifted his head slowly and looked at Naruto, his expression lazy. "What?" he asked softly as he let his arms fall from the ledge of the pool and sunk them in the water. Naruto had some odd, tense expression on his face, not something that Sasuke was used to seeing on his cheerful visage. Naruto looked... at a loss.

"Nothing..." Naruto muttered, tearing his eyes away from Sasuke and sliding deeper into the water. He forced himself to close his eyes and think about how to be subtle... and failing horribly. He wanted to just tell Sasuke straight in his face how he felt...and wanted to know if Sasuke had any similar feelings for him... Impatience won in the end and Naruto looked down, and murmured softly. "Ne, Sasuke, we're friends, right?"

Sasuke studied him for a moment. "Of course…what's gotten into you?"

"We'll always be friends, right?" Naruto asked, still refusing to look at him. Nervousness and apprehension were building up in him and he was starting to feel fidgety.

"Yeah…" What was he getting at? Sasuke tilted his head a little studying Naruto intently with those deep black eyes.

"No matter what happens... we'll always be friends, right? Even if... some things change, right?"

"What are you talking about…" Sasuke was starting to feel a little odd.

Naruto squirmed a little, worrying his bottom lip. "What if... feelings change? What then...?"

Sasuke paused. Naruto couldn't read minds, so he couldn't possibly know what Sasuke had been contemplating for the past eight hours. Sasuke hadn't gotten everything sorted out yet himself, let alone enough for someone else to make any sense of it. "What... do you mean?" He asked, feeling a little wary.

Naruto stopped squirming and took a deep breath, preparing himself to say it. There was no turning back now... for better or for worse, he was going to tell him. Better to get it over with and know than wonder and worry. "...I love you..." Naruto whispered, turning his face away as his cheeks burned. There. He'd said it.

What? Sasuke felt every inch of his body freeze as though he'd been dunked in ice water. Naruto had just... confessed. He stood slowly and murmured, "I need to be alone" quickly. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, but he knew that Naruto's head had snapped around quickly to look at him again as he climbed out of the spring and headed for the changing room. He was dressed quickly left, back to the sanctuary of his hotel suite in almost no time at all. He laid on the queen-sized bed and stared vacantly into space as he sorted out the last of his confusion from the previous night.

The words "I need to be alone" in Sasuke's quiet voice echoed in Naruto's head painfully as he watched him leave. Naruto felt his heart drop into his feet and he hunched forward, putting his face in his hands. _Shit... good job,_ _smartass. You just completely alienated your best friend... He's never gonna wanna talk to me again..._

Sighing deeply he proceeded to bathe himself in forlorn silence, wondering how in hell was he going to fix this. _What was I_ _thinking! He's probably coming up with ways to avoid me forever... that's what always happens when I express interest in someone... Where did I get the bright idea that there might be hope with him just because we are - were - friends! I am such an idiot..._

He didn't leave the onsen until he was thoroughly a human prune, but he just continued his mental self-debasing mental tirade all the way back to the room. He paused, hand frozen over the polished brass doorknob as he contemplated whether to go in or not. A lengthy moment later, he let his head hang dejectedly and he turned away from the door. He needed someone to talk to.

----------Room 514----------

"Naruto?" Iruka blinked in surprise, before noticing immediately that something was definitely off. Kakashi examined the forlorn kid silently. _What did Sasuke do to him!_

"Can we talk?" Naruto mumbled, barely audible even in the silence of the room.

"Of course." Iruka smiled softly, he glanced at Kakashi, who got the message at once.

"I'll…just go get a drink at the bar downstairs." The silver-haired man got up quickly and left.

Naruto settled on the bed with his elbows on his knees, thinking of where to begin. After a moment he opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again almost immediately. He knew he'd have to tell Iruka what he had said…and he didn't want him to shun him like so many other people would have done readily. Minutes ticked by as he fished for words.

"Naruto. Stop," Iruka broke the silence softly after nearly thirty minutes had gone by with nothing said. "Listen to me. You can tell me anything you want to, and it will neither leave this room nor upset me. What upset me is you being this upset and over something you think you can't talk to me about... So, enough with looking like a carp out of water and tell me what's on your mind," He demanded. Enough was enough and if he continued to act like this he would... he would... he would just have to hit him on the head. Bashes on the head to make him come to his senses usually worked pretty well with Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth and started to talk. Slowly he began to tell Iruka everything. He staggered a bit over the details, and he had to pause to get control of himself again. By the time he picked himself up again he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, the words just coming out of him without being commanded. And he didn't bother to hide any of his emotions, Iruka's comforting presence bringing down all his barriers. But when he got to what Sasuke had said, he just had to stop for a moment before he truly broke down.

----------30 minutes later----------

Iruka hugged Naruto like he had done for the past thirty minutes, Naruto had finally started to calm down and his sobs have mellowed a little to infrequent little sniffles. Iruka stroked Naruto's golden hair tenderly.

"Ne, Naruto. Do you want to know what I think?" Iruka whispered reassuringly in Naruto's ear.

"What?" Naruto sniffed, he didn't feel that Iruka was going to shout at him and throw him out any moment. If he was going to, he would have done so a long time ago.

"I think…that maybe you shouldn't just jump into the conclusion that he would hate you for it…maybe he just needs a little time to think it over? Like he said…he needed to be alone for a while…" Inwardly, Inner Iruka was ranting and raving, swearing to break Sasuke's neck for making Naruto cry.

Naruto remained silent, processing Iruka's words.

"Think about it, who was always the one who studied with you everyday, taught you when you were stuck in homework, helped you pull pranks on us-" Iruka shuddered slightly at the not-so-pleasant memory of finding beetles the size of his little finger in the clam chowder at the dining table. "And bicker endlessly with you? You two were inseparable, I swear that an outsider would've thought of you two as brothers."

Naruto pondered, _Iruka-bro's right…Sasuke has been spending all his time with me…but this is completely different! I've told him that I love him!_

Sensing Naruto's mounting insecurity, Iruka continued. "I think that you are never happier than when you are _with_ him. And I think that you would almost not be yourself entirely, if he weren't around to integrate his life into yours. He's never friendlier than when he is associating with you... and you are his only real friend. He'll never push you away, remember that."

Naruto looked up at Iruka, wheels turning visibly in his head. A minute ticked by in silence and Naruto asked slowly, "You're…not angry…that I'm gay?"

Iruka grinned and replied happily. "As long as you're happy, I am too."

Naruto smiled genuinely and hugged Iruka tighter. "Thanks Iruka."

"No problem…but-" Naruto looked up to see Iruka visibly straining under the pressure of his hug. "Could you kinda…loosen up a bit? Cause it's getting hard to breathe properly…"

Naruto laughed amusedly and let Iruka go after squeezing harder for a moment. "Ne, can I stay for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Well…Sasuke needs to be alone for a while right? So…" Naruto scratched lightly at his cheek awkwardly, a light flush gracing his cheeks.

Iruka smiled. "As long as you want to."

----------Midnight----------

It wasn't until midnight that he decided he'd to follow Iruka's advice and find out what Sasuke's innermost feelings were. If Sasuke told him to stay away after tonight, he would without complaint. Silently he opened the door after a tiny click and let himself in. "Forgive my intrusion…" He said softly, something that wasn't normal for him, as he entered the bedroom.

It'd been hours, and Sasuke had stripped to his boxers some couple hours ago and returned to stretching out in the bed. He lay there on his back for a few more hours with one arm behind his head and the other strewn carelessly across his stomach staring at the ceiling and running over everything in his mind again and again, making sure he'd missed nothing, covered every single minuscule detail and still got the same conclusion. It was that simple, but the more complex side of his being was impossible to explain so he simply felt it and examined it that way. It was the first time in his life that he'd ever stopped and re-evaluated something other than his own strength compared to that of another person's. This time he was comparing himself to his old self and to what he might become in the future depending on what route he might have available to take now. And always the soundest answer was the same.

Silently Naruto padded over in his bare feet and lightly sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees with his back to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry... if I offended you or something..." He whispered, after a long moment of just sitting there, staring at the parquet flooring between his feet. "If you want we can just forget it happened and stay friends... or I'll leave you alone... whatever you want..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured so softly that it was barely audible. He didn't move at all and murmured something more but it really was inaudible that time.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly, turning his head just enough so that he could look at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn't see rejection on his former teammate's face. All he'd heard was his name.

Again the reply was too low for Naruto to hear him and Sasuke still refused to look at Naruto.

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion and he turned at the waist to look at him. "What?" he asked again, impatience clear in his tone.

Sasuke's arm darted out suddenly to fist in the front of Naruto's t-shirt, crumpling the dark blue fabric as he bunched it in his fingers. A solid jerk brought Naruto forcefully onto the bed and almost onto Sasuke except that the brunet held Naruto above him instead. Sasuke's other arm remained behind his head but his dark eyes now looked directly into Naruto's cerulean gaze. "I said, it's fine…you were honest... and maybe brought out a little honesty in me." He repeated and let his arm slowly lower the body it supported closer until their breaths mingled and the tips of their noses just brushed each other.

Naruto's breath hitched at just how close their faces were and at the look of affection in Sasuke's mesmerizing dark eyes. His heart pounded forcefully against his ribcage as he decided to take this chances and leaned forward even farther, pressing his lips to Sasuke's in a soft, tentative, brief kiss. Even though the light contact only lasted a moment it still sent a pleasurable shiver along Naruto's spine, as well as a want for more of that feeling.

As Naruto retreated slowly, Sasuke's tongue caressed his own bottom lip lightly, feeling the light press of Naruto's mouth there. Smiling inwardly at the warmth that spread so quickly through him, Sasuke let his eyelids droop a little, mostly hiding his gaze as he weighed the odds in his mind. He made his decision quickly and lifted his head, pressing their mouths together again, gently taking Naruto's lips in a kiss that was something more than a soft peck. Trusting that Naruto could support his own weight Sasuke began to release his grip slowly..

Sighing with the relief that he hadn't been pushed away almost left him dizzy with ecstasy, Naruto pressed his lips more firmly against Sasuke's. Parting his lips a bit he let the tip of his tongue dart out to trace the contours of Sasuke's lips, breathing a moan at his taste. Minty, and still exactly the same as it had been months ago. His hands supported his weight on either side of Sasuke's pillow as he hovered over his friend.

He still tasted like ramen. It was the first thing that Sasuke noticed. Warmth began to build within him as Sasuke released Naruto's shirt and let his hand slide down until he could slip it under Naruto's shirt, fingers grazing a well-muscled stomach before sliding around to Naruto's back and up to his shoulder blade, forcing the blond's shirt up. Sasuke's head came back down onto the pillow as he pulled his other arm free and rested that palm flat on Naruto's exposed chest.

Naruto squirmed at the touch of Sasuke's hands and he laughed softly. "That tickles." He murmured against Sasuke's lips. Shifting he brought his legs up onto the bed so that he wouldn't be too uncomfortable and maneuvered himself until he was on his hands and knees over Sasuke, leaning down to kiss him again after stripping his upper torso of the annoying piece of fabric and tossing it away to a corner. Naruto cupped the base of Sasuke's jaw as he lapped at his mouth in request for entry. He wanted more.

He waited in silence as Naruto rid himself of his shirt. The corners of his lips tilted upwards at Naruto's want for more and he parted his lips finally, letting the blond's tongue slip into his mouth. Sasuke's own tongue brushed against the newcomer, caressing it gently. Not intimidated in the least over having Naruto on all fours above him, Sasuke let his hands settle on either side on the back of Naruto's ribs. Taut muscle quivered as he let his hands wander over Naruto's muscled back until they settled at last, cradling Naruto's waist and lower back.

Moaning quietly as Sasuke's rich taste flooded his mouth, Naruto lowered himself gradually until he was lying on top of Sasuke, giving him time to voice his objections if this was happening too fast. He mapped the warm cavern of the brunet's mouth tenderly, memorizing every plane and contour with tender care. Deep in his core he felt a fire being lit and he kissed Sasuke deeper, hungry for more. Groaning deeply, he tangled his fingers in raven silk, holding Sasuke's head still as he explored his mouth. Naruto's mind was quickly turning into mush and he did nothing to stop it, more than willing to give in to his lust for more.

Sasuke flushed unconsciously at Naruto's eager reaction, Naruto's hands restraining the movement of his head sent a jolt of electricity right through him and his heart skipped a beat, before picking up and accelerating his breathing.

The weight of Naruto's hot body pressing him into the mattress made his very core liquefy. It pulsed and singed like ice low in his belly, somehow. Sasuke shivered, his hands tightened about Naruto's waist as his fingertips dug into the muscle of the blond's lower back, indenting the soft flesh and leaving little crescent-shaped marks on his skin as his hands flexed. He ran out of air far faster than he had expected and broke the kiss with a gasp, throwing his head back and exposing that pale, slender column of throat again.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat before accelerating as he gazed at Sasuke, panting himself. Sasuke looked so... _delicious_, lying there with his cheeks pink and his neck bared. Feeling ravenous, Naruto leaned down and nuzzled at the soft skin of the pale column. Hot, moist lips trailed down the graceful neck to Sasuke's shoulder, sucking gently at the soft skin.

Trying to relieve some of the pressure in his pants Naruto wriggled, rubbing against Sasuke's hips through the covers. He gasped as the simple movement sent lightning rushing through him and he nibbled at the base of Sasuke's neck, his hands tilting Sasuke's head to the side to give his mouth more room to play.

When Naruto's hips rubbed against his own, the liquid fire in his lower abdomen rushed lower, hardening his length and making him squirm a little himself. Sasuke's own restlessness rubbed their bodies together more and it dragged a ragged groan from the back of Sasuke throat.

Naruto bit down a little harder on the base of Sasuke's neck. He lifted himself just enough to pull the sheets between them out of the way, all without taking his mouth away from the pale skin for even a single moment. Kicking them to the end of the bed Naruto lowered himself onto Sasuke again, gasping and relishing the feel of their bare chests pressed together. All that skin contact added more fuel to the fire in his groin and he squirmed, rubbing their hips together forcefully. His hands slid down from raven hair to Sasuke's side, caressing his ribcage as Naruto devoured his neck.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto settled on him bare chest to bare chest. Clothed only in his loose silk boxers now that the sheets were kicked to the end of the bed, his body knew exactly what it wanted as he lifted his hips, rolling them into Naruto's in pure want.

Moaning loudly, Naruto stopped his questing on Sasuke's neck for a deep, searing kiss. His hands held Sasuke still as Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke's, the pressure and friction driving him into near-insanity. His arousal begged to be free of the confines of his jeans, not being able to keep anything in one place for very long, Naruto ran one hand up Sasuke's torso to his chest and began teasing a nipple into hardness by rolling it between thumb and forefinger.

Sasuke let out a breathy moan as Naruto's fingers teased his nipple into hardness, making him arch up into the grinding body above. His hands, who seemed to be moving on their own accord, slid up from Naruto's waist to press into Naruto's lower back, Sasuke slipped his hands down the back of Naruto's pants, cupping the firm muscle rippling under taut skin.

Gasping breathlessly at the feel of Sasuke's hands on his rear Naruto broke the kiss and panted heavily, his lips hovering just millimeters above Sasuke's and swollen slightly from their kisses. This... everything... was quickly spiraling out of control and if they didn't stop now they could very well end up doing something they would regret later. Well, Naruto wouldn't regret it. His whole body was vibrating with passion and love and desire, but he didn't want to force Sasuke into anything. "Sasuke...?" He murmured softly, a million questions infused into that one word.

Leaning up just a little bit Sasuke nibbled Naruto's bottom lip and squeezed Naruto's rear encouraging him to continue even as he questioned him, "Yes…?" With hooded eyes he watched Naruto's aquamarine eyes.

"Are you sure...?" Naruto asked around a groan, pressing Sasuke's hips deep into the mattress with his own in response to the hands on his rear. It was taking a tremendous effort even to stay coherent for that short moment.

"Very sure." Sasuke's lips kissed Naruto's inviting kiss-swollen mouth as his hands slipped from under Naruto's pants, grabbing his hips and rolling them over by sheer force so that Naruto was beneath him. Smirking triumphantly, Sasuke's hands opened Naruto's jeans at lightning-quick speed and he tugged them down a little. Kissing Naruto's stomach he let his hands slid across Naruto's newly exposed pelvic bones towards his back until they slipped into the back of Naruto's pants again. He lifted Naruto's hips and slid his hands downward forcing the jeans off of Naruto's body and running his nails down the back of Naruto's legs in the process, taking Naruto's boxers with his pants.

Naruto moaned loud and long as he arched up into Sasuke's mouth, shuddering as those lips against his stomach made electricity dance over every inch of exposed skin. The nails running down his legs made him tremble and gasp. "Sasuke..." He groaned, fingers twisting around midnight locks and tugging.

Sasuke flung Naruto's jeans off the bed before giving in to the tugs on his hair. He crawled up Naruto's body to kiss him, his mouth fierce and hungry, demanding entrance.

Growling passionately, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and rolled them over so that he was back on top, returning the kiss with equal ferocity. His fingers caught on the fabric of Sasuke's boxers and pulled _hard_, ripping the garment off the brunet and throwing away the scraps…except for one large piece of silky cloth. He wrapped the cloth tightly around Sasuke's erection and began to pump quickly at a blinding speed. His other hand found its way back into Sasuke's hair and held him in the hungry kiss.

Pleasure exploded in his mind as the black silk glided smoothly over his hypersensitive skin. Sasuke moaned into the fierce kiss and arched up into the pumping hand. "Not that fast." He panted against Naruto's mouth. "Not yet…" He whispered softly. He didn't want to cum yet. He wanted this to last longer. This was the first time he had felt the warm embrace of another being that truly cared for him…in too many years.

Naruto obliged and slowed his pace, loosening the pressure to the point where the silk barely rubbed against Sasuke's burning flesh. "Better?" he purred teasingly against Sasuke's mouth.

The teasing wasn't going to get him off but it felt just as good, better even. "Yes…" He hissed in pleasure and let his hands lace in the hair at the back of Naruto's head, pulling him down for another kiss.

Shuddering, Naruto tossed the torn piece of silk aside and ground his hips into Sasuke's, drowning in pleasure. His now free hand caught on Sasuke's thigh, tugging on it until Sasuke looped the leg around his waist.

The Uchiha obeyed readily, and hooked his leg around Naruto's waist, using it as a leverage to grind back against Naruto's body. His body was humming with intense pleasure as he broke the kiss to tilt his head back and moan loudly in bliss, panting heavily and groaning. "Naruto…" He hadn't ever felt this strongly, this much, this wonderful. He could literally feel all of barriers crumbling into pieces.

Naruto assaulted Sasuke's neck, biting and sucking at the pulse throbbing under pale skin. "Sasuke…" He breathed lovingly, soothing a bite mark with his tongue. He ground their hips together more forcefully, his breathing heavy as sensations overloaded his nerves and coherency departed from his mind.

He could feel an intense tightening. Sasuke was going insane, the desire to cum on him suddenly and violently. He ground back with equal fervor, his nails raking down Naruto's sweat-slicked back as he strained up into Naruto's body.

Naruto coaxed Sasuke's other leg to wrap around his waist, reducing what was left of the distance between them and allowing them to grind their bodies harder…to the point where they could have probably lit a fire from the friction. Naruto lapped up the sweat on Sasuke's neck, trailing his tongue up to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe. "I love you." Naruto breathed passionately, guiding his hands up Sasuke's torso to his nipples, teasing them with the pads of his thumbs. He lifted his head from teasing a pale ear and gazed down at his best friend with red, vulpine eyes…

Sasuke's eyes cracked open a fraction, his gaze drawn by Naruto's words as much as by the blond pulling back enough to see him. Sasuke's eyes opened wider as he met not brilliant blue but fiery red. He could've sworn that Naruto's eyes were slitted, like a wild animal. His body tensed suddenly and he arched into Naruto's body, clinging onto him tightly as everything exploded. He wasn't sure if he'd just reached his limit or if the sudden shock of seeing Naruto with such sensual crimson eyes had sent him over the edge, but he did know that he had never felt anything like that special moment where his body released his essence between their still grinding bodies.

Groaning loudly as Sasuke's deafening scream of pleasure resounded in his ears, Naruto watched as Sasuke's face contorted in ecstasy. His groan turned into a reciprocal roar of completion, tipped over the edge by that beautiful display. With one last hard grind he shot his essence between their chests, his cum mixing with Sasuke's. Euphoria flooded his veins as Naruto let his head fall limply onto the pillow beside Sasuke's, his body weak and his chest heaving. Slowly his lidded eyes faded back to cerulean, blissful peace mixing in with the happiness. Weakly he groped for one of Sasuke's hands and laced their fingers together, never having felt more complete.

Laying there with Naruto on top of him, with Naruto's face in the pillow beside his head and their fingers laced together, the brunet had never felt happier. His legs squeezed a little around Naruto's waist and he turned his nose into Naruto's neck and stayed like that as his breath slowly returned to normal. He'd ask Naruto about the eyes in a bit.

Naruto lazily nuzzled at Sasuke's temple. "I love you Sasuke." He murmured again. Never in his entire life had he felt so... happy didn't even begin to describe how he felt.

Sasuke returned the nuzzle gently and squeezed Naruto's hand a little tighter, his legs falling to the mattress once more. He felt the same for Naruto... but it had been so long since he'd said those words to anyone. Could he do it now? Would it be alright to say something he'd only ever said to people who were destined to die? It took a moment's contemplation…

"I love you too."

Naruto smiled and kissed the Uchiha passionately. Satisfied but far from sated he broke the kiss when they needed air again and trailed his lips to the base of Sasuke's jaw, teasing the soft skin there. He was ready for another round if Sasuke was.

Sasuke shoved him off easily enough and was off the bed in a blink before Naruto could grab him. He walked to the bathroom and without looking over his shoulder, his firm backside swaying with masculine temptation, he said. "You're a mess, dobe..." and disappeared into the bathroom.

"As if you're any cleaner bastard." Naruto taunted back happily, bounding after Sasuke and wrapping his arms around his shoulder to pull Sasuke's back against his messy front. "There, now you're messier than me." he said with a cheeky grin, resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto was already half-hard again, mostly thanks to the sight of Sasuke's tight rear, and he rocked lightly against said rear.

Casting Naruto a glance out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke continued to prepare the shower. He stuck his hand under the spray to test the water's temperature. Satisfied, Sasuke slipped out of Naruto's embrace and into the water. "Get in here and clean up after yourself, usura tonkachi."

Grinning happily, Naruto trotted in obediently with him.

**To Be Continued…**

**----------**

**Kirei: (Slurps bowl of chicken curry) Aah…glorious curry! I could eat it all day!**

**Sasuke: And you have too. That was your twenty-seventh bowl.**

**Naruto: Is it nice?**

**Kirei: Absolutely Naruto! It is the best dish in the whole world!**

**Naruto: Really?**

**Kirei: Yup. Here…(Passes spoonful of curry gravy to Naruto's mouth)**

**Naruto: ………DAD! I WANT A BOWL!**

**Arashi: Oh bother.**

**Sasuke: …usura tonkachi…futari…**

**Kirei: (Slurp) Oh yeah…readers! The verdict is that I will be continuing the author's notes at the beginning and ending of each chapter! It's two votes to nil! (Slurp) Also…I can't believe this took almost a month to finish! I kept rereading…retyping…putting up the finishing touches…adding in details…and oh my god! I got my inspiration from Gackt's Vanilla! Well…understandable…considering the lyrics is sorta…erotic…**

**Sasuke: Eat a little slower Naruto…you're gonna choke.**

**Naruto: Mmphf!**

**Kirei: (Slurp) Oh, please tell me what you think! I've got a feeling I've flunked this through…just please…don't flame too hard…this was my first time…**

**Kirei & Naruto: SECONDS!**

**Arashi: (Storms out of kitchen, ladle at the ready) Would you two just give me a break!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kirei: (Marks date on the calendar) There! It's the 5th of March 2006 now! Let's see how long this chapter is gonna take to finish!**

**Kakashi: You really have too much time on your hands…**

**Kirei: (Brandishes black permanent marker) Au contraire monsieur! You should be grateful that I'm still setting aside time to type this even with three tests per week, mountains of homework per day, ten projects per semester, burgeoning club secretarial duties, at least a page of doujinshi to be drawn and completed every week…**

**Kakashi: Ok…I get your point.**

**Kirei: Good.**

**Iruka: Ah ha hah ha hah…nice to see that there're no sharp projectiles launched today…**

**Kakashi: Very funny.**

**Iruka: That was a fact.**

**Kirei: You want weaponry involved? That's fine by me…(Draws out kunai and grins evilly)**

**Kakashi & Iruka: Oh no…**

**Disclaimer: I am not capable of such fantastically wonderful artwork as drawn by Masashi Kishimoto in Naruto, therefore, I do not own Naruto…as much as I want to.**

**One Last Chance—Chapter 9: Departure**

Changes.

He wasn't blind. He'd noted the changes in his son's relationship with the black-haired kid, no matter the change is negligible or glaringly obvious. Every little move, every glance, every word they speak, he'd noticed every little subtleties of the sudden change.

He'd cornered Iruka and grilled the truth out of him with minimal blood spillage. He was…surprised, to put it mildly, at first. He'd known it all along, yes…with the taunting words exchanged so frequently between the two that had the subtlest hints of special affection for each other woven intrinsically between sentences. He just didn't expect it to happen so quickly. He got over his surprise quite quickly though, considering. It didn't matter that his son was gay. As long as he's happy, he is too.

Now if Sasuke were to hurt his darling son's heart…

- - -

It had been months after Sasuke and Naruto had officially gotten together, even Sasuke fanclubbers were starting to reconsider their campaign to 'cure' their beloved Sasuke-sama of his homosexuality. Unsurprisingly, the indifferent brunet had come out tops in the whole cohort during the end-of-year exams. But miraculously, Naruto had came in a close second with a slight difference of ten marks. Iruka remembered gaping into the little cobalt blue book for at least a couple hours before hugging the life out of Naruto. Naturally, they'd decided to visit Japan again as a reward, Naruto being the happiest of them all at the prospect of playing in real snow.

----------Japan, Tokyo, posh hotel, Room 913----------

Iruka gazed in the slowly swirling contents of his cup of oolong tea, musing on the events of the past hour.

It had been one of those quiet lazy days that would amount to nothing. Even Sasuke had been somehow quieter than usual, and Arashi had somehow persuaded him to go out for a walk in the snow, hammering on about parent-and-child's-close-friend-bonding. That had left Iruka, Naruto and Kakashi to find ways to occupy themselves. Kakashi, who had a rather annoying spate of migraine, had instantly locked himself in his hotel room with instructions/threats that he wasn't to be bothered for any reason. Naruto, suddenly feeling mischievous for no reason whatsoever, had wasted no time in persuading Iruka to set to the task of annoying the living daylights out of him.

It didn't take long.

Just some loud music (cranked up to ear-splitting levels), some obnoxious singing (completely off-key and shrilly), and a few minutes of banging on his door (at the rhythm of We Will Rock You, which in case you don't know, goes like this: Boom boom bam, boom boom bam, boom boom bam ; P) were enough for Kakashi to emerge from his room, fuming and ready for some ass-kicking.

Naruto had run off like a coward at the speed of light.

But Iruka had stayed to face the music.

Iruka shook his head at the thought.

They'd been fighting, yelling, hitting, and then…Kakashi had thrown that idiotic punch…and Iruka had caught it…and tugged the irate man into his arms, trying to calm him down. They'd stilled, both breathless, and it had taken less than a heartbeat for their lips to smash together.

He didn't know why it had happened.

He still didn't.

And as he fingered his lips, still feeling the pressure of Kakashi's lips there...he realized that he wouldn't mind kissing the other man again.

----------Hotel bar----------

Sitting on a plush seat by the bar counter, Kakashi was still trying to come to terms about what happened. One minute, he and the annoying idiot were fighting, and the next…

Kakashi shook his head trying to fight the blush that was coming. He'd kissed before…but was it really that bad? He knew for a long time he had always preferred males to females. Hell, women annoyed the hell out of him. So did Iruka when he went into mischievous mode, but in a good way.

Sighing, Kakashi clutched the glass of Irish Cream in his right hand, feeling the icy droplets of condensation chill against his skin. His left hand's index finger caressed his lip, still feeling the tingle from Iruka.

----------Room 913----------

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked, sticking his head out of Iruka's room. Iruka raised his eyebrow and shook his head silently.

"Yeah, he's gone."

Naruto flopped into a seat beside Iruka. "Whew."

"You sure took off fast, _bibiri-kun_."

Naruto paused, spared him a look, and sniffed indignantly. "I never want to be on the wrong side of him when he's in one of his worst moods."

Iruka took a tentative sip of his steaming cup of tea and didn't say anything. In all honest truth, he would have preferred being punched into oblivion to the shocked expression his colleague had worn before he'd torn out of the suite like the devil was right behind him.

It….hurt, Iruka decided. It hurt that Kakashi hadn't enjoyed the kiss as much as he had. It hurt that the other man hadn't even wanted to stay with him, maybe talk it out, and maybe even continue what they were doing.

_I'm a complete fool._

He concluded his seemingly endless train of thought sullenly, pushing back the wooden chair as he rose to return to the peaceful solitude of his hotel room, leaving Naruto to stare after him and wonder what had caused his sudden composure..

He failed to notice the snow drifting softly from the heavens outside.

- - -

Walking back to the suite, Kakashi pondered fervently on what to do when he reached his impending destination. Smack the idiotic brunet and yell at the blond monkey? Or continue where they had left off?

The second idea had more promise.

Pausing momentarily in front of the mahogany door, Kakashi could hear Iruka and that idiot Naruto conversing. He took a deep breath to calm his still-frazzled nerves and slowly pushed the door open silently, entered the suite and closed the door behind him with a barely audible click. Iruka looked up from his book and blushed lightly at the sight of the silver-haired bishounen. Kakashi felt the corners of his mouth pull upwards irresistibly, he smirked and walked across the room to the small kitchenette, saying along the way, "Well, look who decided to come back. Do you really want some ass-kicking?" He caught Naruto's gaze, and his eyes showed promise of what he planned to do.

Naruto paled about three shades lighter, a considerable feat, after taking into consideration the golden hue of his tanned skin. "Oh boy, I just remembered that I'd join Dad and Sasuke at the lobby now! Bye!" The blond teen whizzed out of the house, leaving a blazing trail in his wake.

Smirk still firmly on his face, Kakashi reached over the powder blue counter to grab the small container that held those tea leaves that brewed the tea he loved so much. Behind him, he heard Iruka get up from the settee and retreat into his room. He sighed, a little out of disappointment. Maybe now was finally the time…

- - -

Iruka sighed as he replaced the phone on its cradle. He'd called Genma with the intention of getting his mind off his current situation with a pleasant conversation with his childhood playmate and confidante, but he seemed intent on dredging it all up and even accused him of being in denial and being grumpy.

He frowned so hard that it made his face hurt.

He was most definitely NOT in denial. And no, he is NOT being grumpy either.

He laid back on the soft bed, gazing at the ceiling.

_I wonder what Kakashi thinks of all this…_He mused absentmindedly.

_You half-witted fool! Of course he's steaming mad and thinking up ways to leave you forever for the humiliation you've dished out on him!_ Iruka berated himself fiercely.

_What am I gonna do?_

----------Two weeks later, Singapore, Sasuke's apartment----------

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn?" Said teen looked up from his grilled turkey sandwich.

"Erm…d'you think Iruka-bro and Kakashi…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he poked at his carton of yogurt.

Mentally, the Uchiha's brain with a blessed IQ of 189 finished the sentence for Naruto. Which was a relief as it spared the reddening blond from having to specify what he was going to say.

"What did you see?" Sasuke queried with a rare spark of curiosity in his coal black eyes.

"Well…it happened two weeks ago at Japan…"

The next few hours were peppered with widened eyes, gasps of astonishment, and prodding for more details.

----------Two days later, Sunday, 12 pm----------

Iruka plodded reluctantly behind a happily trotting Naruto. Why did he even let Naruto manipulate him like this?

Flashback

"_Waah! Yer mean!" A fat tear wobbled on the edge at the edge of Naruto's eye before falling down his tanned cheek with speed._

"_Er…um…uh…erm…oh all right!" Iruka caved in, much to Naruto's delight._

End Flashback

"We're heeere!" Naruto's loud enthusiastic voice broke Iruka's train if thought abruptly. The brunet looked up…and stiffened.

Kakashi.

"Yo." The silver-haired man raised a hand in greeting. He shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other. Since when did that Ice Prince ever become so damn nosey and talkative!

Flashback

"_Go." Eyes of a starless midnight narrowed threateningly. Kakashi flinched and tried to look away, but the brunet's hypnotic eyes held his gaze._

"_Nngh…all right! All right! Now just stop staring at me already!"_

_Sasuke smirked triumphantly, and turned his gaze back to his glass of iced Pepsi, much to Kakashi's immense relief._

End Flashback

"Have fun guys! Play nice!" Naruto teased the both of them, and earned two venomous stares trained on both him and the indifferent brunet next to him.

Simultaneously, they both screamed mentally. _You are so dead Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke!_

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's arm and led him away at a fast trot, he wanted maximum time for the both of them to be together. Laughing maniacally inside, he thought. _Who says teenagers don't know anything? Have fun guys!_

Both adults seethed as they glared at their rapidly retreating backs. A few moments later, they slowly became more aware of the very, _very_ awkward situation they were in.

"Um…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously, a light pink tinge gracing the expanse of his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Iruka's voice was guarded and apprehensive.

"Well…d'you…d'you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Fine…" A silent battle was raging in Iruka's body, a part of him wanted to keep a distance from Kakashi, but the other, his more emotional side, wanted to make up and have fun. _It's undeniable! You like him!_

----------3 pm, SasuNaru's side…----------

"You sure they'll be ok together?" Naruto paused in his merciless annihilation of his ill-fated triple chocolate and peppermint sundae.

"They'll be fine…anyway, it's too late to do anything…" Sasuke popped another spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth, savoring the delicious taste spreading all over his tongue.

"Whatever you say…" Naruto rested the tip of the silver dessert spoon on his lower lip thoughtfully before grimacing at the sight of…

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke glanced at the blond, it was extremely uncharacteristic of Naruto to talk more than two sentences when they're eating.

"Do you have a good plan?"

The Uchiha raised one elegant black brow. "For what?"

"For getting the hell away from your rabid fanclubbers?" Naruto made a face and pointed helpfully behind the brunet.

Brows furrowed, Sasuke turned slowly, trepidation creeping up the scale…

And witnessed a mini stampede of red-eyed females wielding weaponry of all shapes and sizes, ranging from cutlery to real katanas.

Sasuke sweat-dropped, and turned back to share a resigned look with Naruto.

"When will this ever stop?" The Uchiha was feeling the start of a massive migraine as a vein pulsed on the pale expanse of his forehead.

"Maybe never?" Naruto grinned cheekily. "On the count of three then, one…two…THREE!"

Both teenagers sprang up from their seats and sprinted to the exit, which the females were pouring in from. Both took a running start and leaped clear over their heads, Sasuke, on his part, successfully making some of them squeal and swoon.

"Where to captain?" Naruto joked as they ran through the seemingly endless crowds of people.

A feral smirk crept over Sasuke's face and Naruto's eyes widened when he caught sight of a slightly deranged twinkle in his eye.

_He's smirking! Oh no…_

"How 'bout…the washrooms?" Sasuke's voice was low and alluring.

Naruto sighed. He should've known. "Horny bastard…"

----------Over to KakaIru's side…----------

In the midst of the cold white flakes falling around them, where it all started…

He missed the snow.

"It's cold in here isn't it?" Kakashi inhaled slowly, breathing in the frigid air.

"Mm. What're we doing in here anyway?" Iruka shot Kakashi a curious look over the top of his rented woolen scarf.

"……I…just missed the snow." Kakashi adjusted his scarf and smiled at Iruka.

The specks of white had settled in Kakashi's hair, and seemed to sparkle whenever it caught the light overhead. His cheeks were a nice shade of red, a stark difference standing out on his pale skin.

It was like catching an angel bathing, you weren't supposed to see it, but once you had you couldn't take your eyes away.

Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Beautiful..._

He shook himself out of his trance.

"Hey," Iruka called out, hand suddenly itching to hold Kakashi's hand but hesitating as he didn't know whether he was allowed to. "Ready to go?"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka, smile turning brighter. "Hai." He fell into step with the chestnut-haired man. As they walked around the building, he noticed that Iruka kept clenching and unclenching his hands. "Iruka…is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, not knowing that the other boy was currently aching to hold his hand.

Iruka flushed and looked away.

"If you don't want to say anything, that's fine. It's not like I care either way."

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek for his accidental lapse. _Way to go idiot. Making him think that you don't care. _

_I wish he'd make up his mind...one minute he's all over me and then the next…_

"My hands are cold." Iruka mumbled.

Kakashi said nothing.

"They need to warm up."

Still nothing. Iruka groaned, frustrated.

"Blast it! I want to hold your hand!" the brunet bit out, stopping in his tracks and grabbing Kakashi's forearm.

"C...can I?"

His face felt like it had just burst into flame.

Kakashi felt his own face turn pink. "H…Hai, I'd like that. My hands are cold too." He smiled shyly, knowing he was acting like some love sick girl, but he didn't care, knowing he couldn't deny it to himself anymore.

He was in love with Umino Iruka.

The corners of Iruka's lips turned up to form a smile, and reaching out, he gently intertwined Kakashi's finger with his own.

"I'm warmer already." He whispered.

The small smile that played on Kakashi's face seemed to melt something inside him, made the blizzard that had been raging inside him since Obito had died lessen somehow. Maybe now…he wouldn't be lonely anymore.

Kakashi tried not to blush anymore than he already was when Iruka intertwined their hands. Ducking his head, he tried to cover the smile that was growing on his face in the scarf around his neck. He had never felt this…happy before. Maybe Rin was right. Maybe he could still find happiness, and maybe it would be with Iruka.

Looking up again, he watched as the snow fell around them. "You're just like the snow you know? It's so white…so pure. Like anything, or anyone, can start over." He smiled in embarrassment. "I'm talking too much, am I?"

"No…you're not."

_I like the sound of your voice._

"A lot of people think that about snow. But…it's not as pure as you'd like to think…"

Iruka shook his head for probably the millionth time that day. No. He wasn't going to think about old wounds. He wasn't going to let what happened in the past harm what might make him happy in the future.

That's how people chase themselves in circles.

And make themselves unhappy.

"But…are you saying I'm pure, Kakashi?" He smirked, leering at the silver-haired man.

Kakashi blinked before snorting in amusement. "No, I don't think you're pure. I know I'm not." His smile faded. "But everyone deserves a chance to start over." His hand tightened slightly around Iruka's. "After all," He whispered, "You all gave me a reason to…"

Iruka coughed, somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm...glad then." He managed a smile and squeezed Kakashi's hand back.

Kakashi smiled back, and without realizing what he was doing, leaned forward. "Thank you Iruka…" He said softly. Just before pressing his lips against Iruka's, he whispered. "I love you…"

Iruka jerked away.

"Whoa, hey, you…LOVE? Isn't that…a little FAST?"

Kakashi fought the sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. He loved Iruka. He knew it! But…what if Iruka didn't feel the same way? "Are you saying... you don't feel the same way?"

"I…I…honestly don't know Kakashi…"

He gulped, tightening his grip on the other's hand until it was almost painful. "It's just so fast…don't you think?"

Kakashi swallowed hard. "I love you Iruka. Probably for a long time. I think I've been denying it up till now."

Iruka took in two deep breaths to stop himself from panicking. It wasn't that he didn't care for Kakashi, he did. But...LOVE? That was just an unexpected jump in a direction Iruka wasn't ready for yet.

But he saw the look in Kakashi's eyes, the helplessness, the faint light of hope, just wanting him…not asking for anything more…just him.

And he decided that, despite his insecurities, the least he could do was give it a chance.

He owed Kakashi that.

"…give me a little while," He relented. "and take it slow."

Kakashi nodded, smiling in relief. "Alright. Thank you Iruka." Tugging his arm slightly, they began to walk again.

Kakashi was fine about taking things slow. If that meant he could still be with Iruka, he could live with that. A small smile appeared on Kakashi's face again.

It was sometime later, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours; neither were sure, having lost themselves in each other's presence, when Iruka's stomach gave a distinctly loud rumbling noise.

He scratched the back of his head softly, somewhat abashed for having such a thing happen at such a moment.

Kakashi blinked at the sudden sound before laughing. "Do you want to find something to eat?"

His question was met with fervent nodding on Iruka's part, and that amused him further. "Shall we get out of this building now? I think we've stopped for far too long here…"

"Sure." They returned all their rented winter wear to the counter, paid for all incurred costs and headed out. Iruka paused for a moment to glance at the building once more. _Snow City…huh?_ The brunet smiled. _I think I like this place._

----------Jurong Entertainment Centre----------

**(Note: For your information, all locations mentioned in here do exist in Singapore. Snow City's in Jurong East…for anyone who wants to have a look see…and the snow is actually fake snow produced in there…in case somebody out there is thinking: _What the hell? Snow in tropical Singapore! Is this writer out of her goddamn mind!_ I'm not by the way.)**

"Delicious?" Kakashi smiled at the man in front of him who had just finished off the contents of a bowl of Kare Don (Curry Rice).

"Yeah." Iruka smiled back. "Where d'you want to go next?"

"Well…" Kakashi pondered thoughtfully for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Can we go ice skating? I've always wanted to do that!" He turned to Iruka. "I always keep hearing from Naruto how fun it was. Would…that be ok?" Kakashi flushed slightly. "I mean…if you don't want to…that's ok…"

"Ice skating?" Iruka repeated.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, alright. I haven't been ice skating for a long time!"

A huge smile appeared Kakashi's face. "Great! Come on!" Grabbing Iruka's hand, the two started walking to the skating rink upstairs.

As they walked through the crowds of people on their way upstairs, Kakashi was on cloud nine. So much so, he didn't notice people staring at them.

"Can you believe them? Two men together?" One woman whispered fervently to her companion. The other nodded in agreement. "I know. That's just sinful. They'll burn in hell for that…"

Kakashi looked over at Iruka and smiled, squeezing his hand, not at all hearing what was being said about them.

- - -

Iruka felt a certain amount of glee when putting on his rented skates.

The last time he'd been skating had been with Naruto and Arashi two years ago. And try as they might they had had to lean on to one another more than once for support. He'd fallen on his butt a great many times before he'd gotten the hang of it.

He glanced over at Kakashi, who was still lacing up his skates. "Ready?" he asked.

Kakashi finished lacing up his skates and looked up at Iruka. "I think so..." He said, a little nervous. Moving over to the rink, he didn't get more than ten inches onto the ice before he fell backwards onto his butt hard. "OW!" Kakashi cried. This was harder than it looked...

Iruka couldn't help it.

He laughed. Long and hard and LOUD. Seeing Kakashi spread-eagled on the ice was too much for him, and he clutched at his stomach when it started to hurt from laughing too much.

He could practically feel Kakashi glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, wiping at his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "But that was just HYSTERICAL. Do you know how long I've wanted to see you off kilter?"

Kakashi huffed and crossing his arms, looked away. "Oh yes, falling on my ass is VERY funny, I'm surprised I'm not laughing." Kakashi tried to stand up again, but halfway up his foot slipped out from under him, falling onto his front. "Damn!" He cursed. Rolling onto his back, he narrowed his dual-coloured eyes as Iruka started laughing again. "You find this amusing Iruka? Let's see how you like this!"

Grabbing the brunet's calf, he pulled, making Iruka lose his footing, but instead of falling backward like Kakashi had thought, he fell forward, right on top of him. "Oof!"

Iruka let out a yelp when Kakashi tripped him.

He was expecting to land on cold ice.

He landed on Kakashi instead.

He grinned. "Fancy seeing you here." He quipped, crawling off Kakashi to sit beside him.

"I promise to play nice if you do."

Kakashi smiled slightly and sat up also. "Very well. We'll call a truce. For now. Now, tell me how you actually stand on these things." He moved his feet slightly. "I recall Sasuke 'rollerblading' on things similar to these..."

"Rollerblading is a lot different," Iruka said knowledgeably, "mostly because roller blades have wheels, and we're on metal blades."

He grinned. "But it's the same basic principle - don't fall on your ass. So here, we'll take it slow."

Iruka stood and reached down for Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi blinked before smiling and taking Iruka's hand. Iruka pulled him up, but because they were still on the ice, Kakashi's feet fell out from under him.

"Oof!" Kakashi made a sound as he fell into Iruka's arms. "Sorry!"

"It's ok." Iruka said, smiling from ear to ear. He placed a quick kiss on Kakashi's forehead before turning him around, his back settling right against Iruka's chest. Iruka put his hands on Kakashi's slim hips, his gloved fingers gripping at the fabric of Kakashi's jeans.

"Now...we'll just try it like this," he whispered into Kakashi's ear, moving his body in a way that communicated how he wanted Kakashi to move.

Kakashi blushed softly as he felt Iruka's body pressed against his. "O-okay..." he said breathlessly, resting his head against Iruka's, feeling his breath against his ear. "Wha-what do I do?"

"Follow my lead." Iruka said, and whisked them off, spinning around Kakashi to grab his hands; he skated in front and backwards, his feet setting a steady rhythm he knew the other boy could keep up with.

Iruka admitted in the subconscious depth of his mind that right then, that moment...would forever be imprinted on his memory as the day his deepest dreams came true.

He'd never felt so warm.

When Iruka moved in front of Kakashi again, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. "Thank you Iruka," he said softly, smile still in place. "This has been the best day of my life."

Iruka smiled back, his smile tinged with a radiant happiness not even he could grasp to the fullest extent.

And then his insecurities reared their ugly heads again. He felt his stomach a horrible lurch; he almost winced.

Maybe he did love Kakashi...no...he knew he did...and that...that's what scared him the most.

- - -

"Morning Naruto!" Arashi chirped happily.

Naruto grinned. "Morning! Is Iruka up yet?"

Arashi frowned. "No, he's not up yet. I'm surprised too, since its eggs and bacon this morning."

Eggs and bacon. Iruka's favorite. Something was wrong, but Naruto didn't know what.

- - -

Iruka looked down at the plane ticket in his hand.

It'd taken all of his savings to pay for it - and then some. He felt like such a stupid, useless coward, running away and leaving Kakashi and the others to worry without a word.

But he had to go.

He had to leave...to sort out what he was feeling...to overcome the irrational fear that loving Kakashi had released inside of him. He didn't know when he'd be back, or even if he would. He just knew that...he had to get away for awhile.

He heard his flight being called.

And with one last look out the large glass windows beside him, he said goodbye.

**To Be Continued…**

**Kirei: Finally it's done! It's the 9th April! How many days…wow…thirty-three days…**

**Sasuke: That was long.**

**Kirei: I know. And I know I've flunked everything too! It's all crap! Waaaaah!**

**Naruto: (Proffers umbrella) Brolly, anyone?**

**Sasuke: Thanks Naru-chan.**

**(Note to Readers: Read…and…Review…I must sound like a broken record by now…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Erm…I'm back- (Dodges ten dozen kunai and unidentified sharp paraphernalia) Sorry for the wait, eh he. I've been too busy studying for my national exams…and I had a major writer's block at the same time too…I'm very sorry for the massive delay! (Bows)**

**My writing skills may have become slightly sloppy due to this overextended break…so bear with me guys! I'll try my best to write a decent chapter to make up for all the lost time.**

**One Last Chance Chapter 10—Rain**

It was raining.

The torrential rain pelted down in large droplets, soaking through his clothes and chilling his skin. His feet felt numb as the cold tiles stole away the heat under his skin. His mismatched eyes gazed unseeingly into the dark stormy clouds rolling angrily overhead, mocking the small insignificant beings that struggle to live in this world.

Rain.

The infinite cloak that linked the land with the sky, for never in eternity will they meet.

How fitting.

Kakashi exhaled slowly, a shudder coursing through his body. It wasn't just the cold; it was _that_ day of the year.

The day his family died, the day Obito left him to grieve in his memory.

Bad things always seemed to happen today, the damned thirteenth of June. God's cruel joke, he thought sullenly. He had hoped, wished and prayed that nothing would happen, but…

Iruka had left.

Just like that. He'd left without a word, dashing Kakashi's hopes in the process. He'd hoped, so fervently that Iruka would have liked him back, accepted him, loved him even! But he'd gone and left him alone, again! Ripped his heart into shreds once more!

He had been a fool. He'd let his hopes climb too high, let himself wish for something that had been torn cruelly from his grasp twice before, let himself yearn for the one thing he would have never been able to attain.

Love.

It was so clear to him now. He was the damned. He would never be loved by another. He can only watch, as his friends find their soul mates one after another. Just like Sasuke and Naruto. The corners of his mouth twitched in the shadows of a half-hearted smile.

Still the rain fell all around him, the cold water seeping through the many layers of his clothing. The darkness enveloped him, embracing his melancholy. Crystalline tears flowed like a river, unnoticed under the grey mask of the falling rain.

It would never stop raining in his heart again.

-----

Cerulean eyes blinked as the sudden flash of light assaulted his eyes. He raised a tanned hand to shield his eyes from the unyielding rays of light peeking out from the clouds.

_The rain has stopped huh… _thought Naruto as his eyes gradually adjusted to the light.

Two years.

_Iruka-sensei, are you doing well…wherever you are?_

Water splashed around Naruto's sneakers as he stepped on a puddle, making his way back home from work. He had grown in the span of two years since Iruka's abrupt absence. Gone was the short whiny brat, he now stood at 175 centimeters tall, weighed 52 kg, and even had a fan club at his school to boot.

Quotes courtesy of THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO FAN CLUB:

'I want him for breakfast! And lunch, and dinner! Marry me Naruto-kun!' –NaruStalkstress-

'He's blond, cute, athletic, funny and damn sexy! Definitely my type!' –FanNaruFan-

'Oh just spare the theatrics! Naru-chan, I want you in my room now!' –DarkSeductress-

And so on…

Oh Naruto has matured a lot alright. His silky blond hair has grown a little longer to brush the nape of his neck, he's filled out rather well too, sporting well-defined muscles as well as a six-pack. His baby fat is gone entirely to reveal a handsome face with a strong jaw line, smooth cheeks and high cheekbones. It doesn't hurt that he's grown very much taller too.

So it's not a surprise that girls are falling head over heels in love with our dear Naru-chan left, right and center no?

You ask whether Sasuke is worried that some bimbo will seduce Naruto away from him?

Not to worry! Countless females have tried, but none of them have managed to survive the patented Uchiha Death Glare whenever they strayed too close for comfort. It's an excellent defense system, but honestly, the brunet doesn't have to use it all the time as Naruto expresses his affections for dear Sasuke-chan even in front of his drooling fan girls.

So what happens next?

Well! Time for a mini-lecture on the three reigning organizations in the school! Unbeknownst to the school disciplinary board and administration, literally the whole school population (Yes, even the guys!) are divided into three factions, namely:

THE UCHIHA SASUKE FAN CLUB

THE UZUMAKI NARUTO FAN CLUB

And… (Insert drum roll here…)

THE SASUNARU FAN CLUB! (Surprise, surprise)

Needless to say, the reigning master of the three factions is THE SASUNARU FAN CLUB. Once a girl or a guy has glimpsed the couple displaying their affections for each other, they inevitably fall in love with the pairing and immediately sign up for the club! This has been such a raging trend that THE UCHIHA SASUKE FAN CLUB and THE UZUMAKI NARUTO FAN CLUB have become extensions of the almighty SASUNARU FAN CLUB. All hail the couple!

Ahem, that's enough of the mini-lecture. Back to the story!

"Oi, dobe!"

The tips of Naruto's ears perked up and he grinned at the sight of his rival, best friend and…boyfriend. The blond picked up his pace and jogged over to Sasuke, a wide smile plastered over his face.

"Yo Sasuke! Miss me much?"

"Keep on dreaming, we're going to be late for lunch."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that but you actually missed me a lot didn't you Sa-su-ke-chan?" Naruto poked Sasuke's cheek playfully, earning a well-rehearsed Uchiha Death Glare as well as scores of abrupt nosebleeds around them. Sasuke batted the offending hand away, a light flush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Keep your grubby paws to yourself, we're in the public!" Sasuke hissed under his breath. Naruto scoffed in amusement, Sasuke never got over his reluctance and aversion to display his emotions publicly even though they've been in a relationship for two years now. That would have to change; the great Uzumaki will make sure of that!

-----

Arashi sighed deeply as he looked up into the overcast sky, lost in thought.

_Two years…just where did you go Iruka?_

Arashi's brow furrowed slightly as he watched a cloud drift lazily past in the sky. So much had changed in the span of just two years. Naruto had grown admirably well and Sasuke's walls have started to lower themselves even when around strangers, but as for Kakashi…

A sigh escaped from him again, this time laced with concern and worry.

Out of the four of them, Kakashi had changed the most. He had become sullen and withdrawn, speaking only when it is really necessary. He never smiled truthfully anymore, wearing a fake smile on his face like a mask day after day. It was worrying the three of them to death, to the point that they were giving Naruto grey hairs.

It was understandable of course, all three of them knew the very reason for the silver-haired man's abrupt change in personality.

His soul just isn't there anymore. It left two years ago, as it rained on the thirteenth of June.

-----

Long, pale fingers wandered across the cold surface absentmindedly, wetting the skin with the cool condensation gathered on the side of the transparent glass. Mismatched eyes gazed unseeingly into the red liquid, contemplating silently.

Two years.

What did it matter to him anyway? Nothing mattered. Iruka be damned, the silver-haired man didn't care about him anymore. He should move on, find some woman and settle down, have children, forget all about Iruka.

Yes, that's what he should do. Forget about Iruka, it should be damn easy right?

So why is it proving to be so goddamn difficult to forget that brunet? Why can't he forget when he doesn't even care about him anymore?

_Denial._ A small part of his subconscious snickered snidely.

It was all just a god damn façade.

-----

A façade played over the period of two years. To run, to forget, to deny himself happiness.

The small slip of paper creased slightly as a little too much force was applied to it than necessary. Tanned fingers gripped the paper tightly. The man's brows creased as he worried his bottom lip with his incisors. The brunet ran his thumb over the smooth surface of his passport as he waited for the call to be announced over the intercom.

He wasn't ready.

But he'd had enough of running away, had enough of dreaming about silver hair coupled with stormy grey and bloody red eyes, had enough of his heart aching terribly whenever he remembered how he had left him so suddenly.

He just wanted to go home. Back to where it all started.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: There, Chapter 10 done…I hope you guys enjoy it…and hopefully you won't kill me for all the angst in this chapter. I'm speeding up the plot a bit, so…stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
